Rebirth
by gamegirl07
Summary: Set after Legaia 2, Lang has returned to his former life as peaceful times return. Problem arises when a member of the Vigilance Corps goes missing. With little to go on, Lang once again embarks on a journey that will eventually save the world.
1. Avalon

Rebirth

Chapter 1: Avalon

He felt as if he was suffocating, as if the air he breathed was instead water. His lungs fervently tried to take in the sweet air around him, but the task was difficult. His breathing was raw and labored; an odd wheezing sound emitted from his throat. Instinctively, he gripped his chest with his left hand while his right arm remained limp and wounded.

Death seemed imminent. Never in his life had he been subject to such profuse pain. The once hot and dripping blood from his wounds were now cold and drying. Perhaps his body had simply run out of blood to spare. Whatever was the case, he merely felt like resting—resting for an eternity. The thought didn't seem so horrifying as the deep pain continued to wrack his entire body. Anything would be better than feeling this. If he had to give his life to escape this torture, then he didn't see the dilemma in doing so.

He still wheezed noisily as his world finally began to dim.

"See! I told you! There's the man I saw in the forest," exclaimed a little girl's voice.

"You're right. He's in need of immediate medical attention. Marie, go back for some more help, I may not be able to carry him myself," said a woman's voice.

He saw as the woman lowered herself to her knees where she was level with him. The face was young with green eyes and auburn hair. Her expression seemed rather pensive. A strange sense of familiarity washed over him.

"Don't…I…Don't I…know…you…?"

"Shhh," the woman hushed, "Don't speak. You're in no condition. I don't know how you survived, but you're here now and I don't allow anyone to die if I can help it."

His eyelids began to flutter as he tried to stay conscious.

"It's alright. Rest if you must. You're in safe hands. I won't let you die."

When he finally did lose consciousness, he fell forward from his sitting position. He had been propped up against the trunk of a tree, now he lied unmoving in the woman's arms. The woman shook her head slowly as she listened to his ragged breathing. Not only did he have obvious external wounds, he also had internal ones. She would wager that some damage inflicted at least one of his lungs or maybe something was lodged in his throat. It was too early to make any definite diagnosis, but she could at least help him a little in the present.

A flash of blue light sparked beside her and then formed her origin, Rivas.

"Maya, do you truly wish to save this man?"

"I can't leave him to die like this. Look at him-he's helpless."

"He may be helpless now, but if you bring him back to health, he will be a threat to this entire world."

"Maybe…but we don't get to pick and choose when to heal someone, then we'd be just like him."

"I won't fight you on this, Maya; I only suggest that you think long and hard before proceeding."

"Even Avalon needs the help of others, but that is something he's never experienced. Perhaps we could provide that experience for him…Maybe he'll change…"


	2. Lang

Rebirth

Chapter 2: Lang

When he woke up, he was soaked in sticky sweat. The navy blue shirt that he wore attached firmly to his skin and showed the ripples of his tense muscles. His coal black hair now lay matted to his head—he needed a wash.

Silently, he climbed out of bed and made his way down the hall. The night was still yet young, but he felt as if it should have been morning. Light footsteps trudged through the front room and finally outside. Before he could move any further, something caught his eye. Almost immediately he forgot about what he had been planning to do.

The gravestone drew him to it. Even in the darkness of night his eyes could make out the name engraved: "Galvan". Solemnly, he came to stand directly in front of it. Lang thought that he had gotten over his death, but in the midst of the darkness all the guilty and morose emotions resurfaced with a vengeance. He became motionless in the gray slab's presence as an eerie stillness overtook him.

"If only…I had been there…if I hadn't decided to stay away so long. But now…Where is your guidance now?" Lang whispered to himself.

The night seemed a bit colder than Lang had first imagined. A strong breeze tousled his shoulder length hair and brushed over his sweated skin.

"Couldn't sleep?" a female's voice asked from behind, startling the unsuspecting man.

Lang took a moment to answer, "This night seems to be a restless one."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it," the female Lang knew as Nancy replied.

Lang finally turned to the other, "And what are _you_ doing up so late?"

"I heard you moving through the house. I was curious."

"You must have sharp ears."

Lang judged himself to be especially stealthy. It wasn't often that he was detected whenever he made an effort not to be. It also wasn't often that anyone could sneak up behind him without any forewarnings. He must have been nearly as attentive as he thought he was at the moment.

"Lang, you should really get some sleep."

"I'll be fine, Nancy. I just…thought I might reminisce on some things."

"Well don't dwell on the past for too long," Nancy advised.

Lang had found that despite her nagging nature, she truly did speak the truth. He had no idea where she had obtained such wisdom, but he found that that was what he most admired about her. There was no longer any Galvan to supervise him, but there was always Nancy.

"I'll try not to," Lang finally responded.

Nancy watched Lang for a moment longer and then disappeared into the house once again.

He was now the captain of Vigilance Corps and many people looked up to him in the highest regard. They had reason to. Not only had he saved their entire village twice (and not to mention the world), his strength and raw power had nearly tripled over the years. When he had first come back to Nohl, his power had surpassed even Avalon's previous to his consumption of the Source Forge's energy.

And now Lang was a Master of sorts both in the use of a sword and the use of his origin. How is it then that he felt so weak and vulnerable on nights like these?


	3. Avalon 2

Rebirth

Chapter 3: Avalon

A bright golden origin floated erect in a snow covered backyard. His eyes were somewhat contemplative yet underneath was a look of resolve.

"Igohl, I sense that you are leaving."

Igohl turned slowly to the azure origin, Rivas, "Your senses must be alert. I was hoping to leave on my own accord."

"You can't leave. Your host is inside clinging on to dear life. Do you not think it appropriate to at least comfort him? In the end, that is what us origins were meant to do."

"My purpose differs from yours. I was not sent to comfort, I was sent to conquer. Am I not the Supreme Origin?"

"So you are, but that doesn't mean that you can forgo your responsibilities."

"What responsibilities? I was not created to serve the weak and that is exactly what Avalon is."

"You are wrong. Only someone with exceptional fortitude could take on the might of four Mystics and a giant all at once, have his power stripped away by the Source Forge, and still yet survive."

"He didn't _survive_ anything. He died, but the Source Forge had mercy on him and sent him back to the world of the living. His will is completely broken and he lives merely on the goodwill of someone else. No, he has failed as my host."

"Don't judge him so quickly."

"Quiet, you lower being. He is no longer of any use. I don't plan to waste any more time in his presence."

"Your resolve is strong."

"So it should be. Go back to your master. Now I must leave."

Rivas watched with despondent crimson eyes as he disappeared into the fluttering snow. She had never been witness to such an occurrence—nowhere had she heard of an origin leaving its chosen host. That kind of thing was impossible; at least she knew that she couldn't do the same thing and she had no intentions of doing so.

She too vanished and reappeared next to Maya who sat passively near the fire that crackled in the center of the house.

"Rivas, is there something wrong?"

Such was their connection to one another that they could feel when the other was upset without much trouble.

"It's Igohl, Avalon's origin—he has…left."

"What do you mean he's left?"

"He has completely abandoned Avalon claiming that his host did not satisfy his needs and he leaves to find perhaps someone else. Supreme though he is, he cannot survive on his own for long."

"Rivas…I don't believe this. How could Igohl do such a thing…?"

"Arrogance can lead a person to do even the worst thing."

"I wouldn't wish this on anyone…not even Avalon. I wonder how he would react to this."

Rivas shook her head, "No one knows."

"And the consequences, what effects could this have on the body? There's just too many unknowns to do something so reckless."

Rivas could tell that Maya was distressed. She had put plenty of hard-work into keeping Avalon alive and she had expended much of her energy to do so.

"It will be alright, Maya. I'm sure your efforts weren't all for nothing."

"I hope so."

Suddenly the front door opened revealing Kazan back from his daily stroll in the forest.

"Did I interrupt something?" Kazan asked registering the look of surprise on Maya's face.

"N-no, nothing really."

Rivas looked at Maya critically as she said this. Kazan was not entirely convinced, but he didn't push for a straight answer. When he began to move towards his room, Maya immediately leaped to her feet to stop him.

"Maya, what is it?" Kazan asked her with questioning eyes.

"I don't think you can use your room at the moment—it's…a little occupied."

"Occupied? By who pray tell?"

"I know this is going to sound weird, but one of the village kids found Avalon mortally wounded in the forest near the entrance this morning."

"Avalon is still alive? Even after all we went through to stop him, he comes back. Well, where is he now? I never saw him when I came to and from the forest."

"He's…in your room."

Kazan gazed at her as if she had gone completely insane, then he pushed past Maya to look into his room. Sure enough, there was Avalon laying on his back flatly on the bed. Maya had corrected his breathing and so now he slept comfortably, if not peacefully.

"Maya, I trusted you've thought long and hard about this before making this kind of decision."

"I…couldn't let him die. Kazan, you know this was the right thing to do."

"He attempted to destroy the entire world simply because he disliked it. How do you know he won't go right back to doing the same thing?"

"It's impossible now," Maya said quietly, "He's lost all his powers."

"How do you know this?"

"Rivas told me that Igohl has left him…permanently."

"In all my years, I've never heard of such a thing," Kazan peered again at the slumbering Mystic, "Perhaps…this could be a good thing."

"Kazan!" Maya said with sudden anger, "I can't believe you would say such a thing. How would _you_ like it if Deva abandoned you?"

Kazan looked at her shocked by her outburst, but it held some truth.

"I'm sorry," Maya said quickly, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. You weren't entirely wrong. I'm not sure if he ever had any friends. If they were Velna, Elliot, or Marianne, they're all gone. And now, so is Igohl."

"Everyone," Maya confirmed.

"Well, looks like I can't sleep in my room tonight."

"But you like sleeping near the fire on the floor."

"Yeah, right," Kazan said with a grin.

Maya looked into Kazan's room once again for the third time that day to check on him. His face was turned away from her so she would never find out immediately if he was awake. With a sigh, she decided that she needed to go out and buy some more food; Avalon might be hungry when he woke.


	4. Lang 2

Rebirth

Chapter 4: Lang

He woke up as soon as he was able to fall asleep. The morning had sneaked up on him and he groaned when the bright yellow sun showed its happy face. To think, he had almost given his very life just to see such a sun again. Now he just wanted to get rid of it. Lately, the sun had been interrupting his sleep without fail.

"Get up, sleepyhead!" Nancy shouted through his locked door, "It's already getting late as it is."

And then there was Nancy, always so bright and early with her shrill voice.

"Everyday, Nancy, you remind me of the same thing. Don't you think I know what time to get up by now?" Lang shouted back through the door.

"Then get up on time," Nancy yelled back.

Lang heard as she stumped off in the direction of the kitchen and then laid back onto his bed. He just felt so tired and worn out—if only the night could be longer. If only he could sleep for a few more hours. He allowed his eyelids to fall again until he was in his blissful world of half sleep and daydreams. When there was another knock on the door, Lang had no idea how much time had passed, but the sun was a little higher in the sky.

"Hey, Captain, you planning on getting up anytime soon?"

"Dein, tell the others I'll be there in a few."

"Will you?" Dein asked with contempt.

"Well, looks like you'll just have to wait and see."

"Hmph," Dein grumbled and then he left Lang to his own devices.

Lang supposed that he probably should get out of bed. He was supposed to be setting an example for everyone else. What example was he setting now?—A captain that couldn't even get out of bed? Despite his body's protest, he finally stood up determined that he should at least go out and greet his fellow Vigilance Corps members.

Nancy was the first to look up when she heard his footsteps. Hawke was sitting at the table eating some food that Nancy had probably just served him.

"What are we going to do with you?" Nancy said shaking her head, "The boys are outside already."

"Alright then," Lang responded in a voice that belied his complete tiredness.

"Wait, aren't you going to eat something?"

"Haven't I kept them waiting long enough?"

"_And_ skipping breakfast, Lang, you—

"I'll be fine," Lang said followed by a yawn. "I'll be back soon enough."

Nancy watched as he left through the front door and then shook her head. He was acting so different these days. Perhaps it was because he was older now, a full grown man, but Nancy couldn't just leave it at that explanation. His appearance had changed as well. He had grown his hair out somewhat and his eyes, there was something different about them; a red glint in his eyes. But now she noticed something else; he always seemed tired as if he was always low on energy. It wasn't until today that he had slept in long enough to miss breakfast entirely.

"You're worried about him," Hawke stated, though it probably should have been a question.

"Hawke, I'm always worried about him."

/

"Nice of you to join, _Captain_," Dein said at once upon seeing him.

"Aw, Dein, you always make the mornings especially bright."

"I'm sure, _Captain_."

"Sorry for my lateness and you guys are probably tired of hearing my excuses so I won't make any. Now let's continue out training."

Lang took out his sword and so did the other three. Dein always looked at Lang's sword in envy. Its blade was dark and glistened with well-polished, expensive metal. The intricate design engraved on the thick, smooth metal made the weapon look more like a ceremonial one. Dein knew first hand that this wasn't the case. The razor sharp edge could make quick business with even the most fearsome beasts in the Hunter's Wood. The tip of the blade was sharp enough to cut beef jerky into a fine dust.

The other two—Marcus and Boerto—loved to see Lang in action and grudgingly so did Dein. His movement was always so crisp and precise—everything he did with his sword better known as Judgment Day, was artful and smooth. Whenever the other two could convince him, he would show them a snippet of his more serious moves. Lang's Devine Bolt was etched permanently in Dein's mind, though he found the move far too powerful for him to emulate.

To be sure, the other members did have quality swords, but in comparison to Lang's "Judgment Day", theirs seemed like play toys.

Lang told them what their training today would entail—a series of swift blade strokes, far more intense than Galvan's training—and then demonstrated exactly what he wanted them to do. Of course, he made the strokes seem deceptively simple, but they weren't and they soon found this out. Lang took a step back and watched from afar.

"Man, this is _so_ stupid!" Dein complained.

"Trust me, you'll thank me in the end. These strokes when done together in succession with both speed and strength create a rather lethal normal art called Battle Flash. It's even more effective than Sandstorm and uses much less energy."

"Is that so?"

"Well if it wasn't then I wouldn't have said it. You're lagging, Dein. Your friends are near finished with their reps."

Dein glared at the other, but Lang seemed completely unaffected. Lang let out another yawn and crossed his arms in a stance that suggested boredom. Not that Lang was actually bored, but he did wish that the day would end and that he'd have some excuse to crawl into bed again. That was too much to ask for.

Lang interrupted their practice midway through and showed them again how to do it, then he set them again on the same exercise except he had instructed them to emphasize on strength.

Today was going to be a long day. He yawned again and resumed his previous stance.


	5. Awaken

Rebirth

Chapter 5: Awaken (Avalon)

The injured Mystic had slept for two days and a half. During that time, Maya had grown increasingly worried about Avalon's health. Kazan would often try to take her mind off such things, but he found that to be an impossible task.

One evening the slumbering Mystic did awaken. Golden eyes slowly took in the environment with a rather passive expression. He sat up with the smallest of groans escaping his mouth. It was then that he realized how much pain he truly was in. He stayed in sitting position for long passing minutes before he decided that he could handle trying to move once again. The process of actually standing was long and tedious. He would pause for each movement as the throbbing pain would escalate with agitation and then subside again after a few minutes.

His steps were slow and measured as he made his way to the entrance of the room. He peered past the doorway and to the mysterious woman who sat in front of a roaring fire. She seemed to sense him as her head made a movement as if she had been alerted of something.

"Avalon?" Maya exclaimed.

The Mystic was a little startled that she had known his name, but this never showed on his face. Maya stood up and walked over to him cautiously, peering up at his golden eyes.

"I'm not sure if you know my name or not, so I'll just tell you. I'm Maya. How are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

"I…shouldn't be feeling anything—I shouldn't be alive."

"But you are," Maya reminded him.

"And you, did you save me?"

Maya nodded to him with a smile.

"Why?"

"Well, I couldn't just let you die especially when there was something I could do to prevent that."

Maya wasn't sure if the other was satisfied with her answer as his expression remained unreadable. Was he angry? Despondent? She could have stayed there forever staring into his unfathomable eyes.

"Do you…expect something in return?" Avalon asked finally breaking the silence.

"Only one thing—promise me you won't get yourself hurt like that again."

"That kind of promise is impracticable—it is too easily broken."

"Do you plan on getting yourself into more trouble then?"

"No."

"Well then why—

"Perhaps a different promise."

Maya thought for a few moments completely at a loss, "Promise me that whatever you were doing before, you won't continue it."

"Fine, it is done."

"Really? Is it that easy?"

"Maya, I am tired and I am nearly powerless—I'm not much of a threat any longer."

She blinked twice when he said this unprepared for such a blunt statement.

"Do you know then about your origin?"

"I am well aware."

Maya's eyes strayed away from Avalon, "I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing for something that doesn't concern you?"

Then Maya's eyes jumped quickly back to Avalon's, "I wasn't apologizing. I was only feeling—

"Pity."

"No, empathetic."

"I fail to see the difference."

"There _is_ a difference," Maya argued.

Avalon's bright eyes narrowed unwilling to believe her. Maya turned from him then and went back to her previous position in front of the fire.

"You can join me if you want," Maya said with only a suggestion of excitement in her voice.

He didn't move immediately and for a moment, Maya thought that he would simply return to his room. A little smile crept to her face when he decided otherwise. His progress was slow and lethargic, Maya noted, but eventually he joined her opting to sit opposite of her.

"I feel as if I am intruding."

Maya shook her head, "Don't worry, you're not. You should stay awhile—at least until you're fully healed."

"I'm not sure if that's possible."

"What's not possible? Getting your full health back?"

He nodded once.

"Of course it's possible."

"I'm used to a constant flow of energy, unending and bountiful. I've grown accustomed to feeling invincible, impervious to anything that could inflict pain, even sickness. Will I return to such a stature? That seems farcical at this point.

"Maybe you won't, but you'll still be alive. Isn't that enough?"

"It should be," Avalon said heavily.

Then his eyes turned to the flickering flames. It gave his eyes a strange tint.

"Are you hungry," Maya asked cautiously.

She supposed two days of rest would warrant such a request.

"Funny…" he said slowly, "I am."

"It's completely normal."

"It's a completely mortal activity."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never required such nourishment until now."

"That's…" Maya began.

Avalon looked up to her wondering what she would say, but she shook her head unable to think of a word.

"Well," Maya said standing up, "I'll be right back."

Avalon watched as she exited through the back door. A blast of cold air swept briefly through the central room and he shivered consciously. He gave a sigh when the door finally closed and returned his eyes to the fire. Now he knew why Maya dressed so heavily—it wasn't because she was overly religious or self-conscious about her body, it was simply because of the constant chilly temperatures outside.

The warmness from the flames was comforting and soon he found himself dozing.


	6. Dein's Chance

Rebirth

Chapter 6: Dein's Chance (Lang)

Lang found himself in Hunter's Wood as was usual at this time of day. The woods were always a dangerous place to be. It was home to various carnivorous creatures that were so mutated that the townspeople referred to them as simply monsters. For as long as Lang could remember the woods had been this way so the circumstances hardly seemed strange or out of place.

He brandished his sword guardedly. A few minutes ago, he had sent the other three ahead of him and had instructed that they stayed together. Lang, of course, could take care of himself. His underlings together would hunt down at least three small game and he would be in charge of taking down two deer. That would be enough for dinner that night.

Despite the woods being a haven for dangerous creatures, they were also home to the normal variety of animals that inhabited such an environment like deer, raccoon, and possum.

/

"Dein, he said that we had to stay together," Marcus argued to Dein who was trying to keep his distance.

"I don't care what he said. I'm plenty strong enough to take care of myself."

"I'm tired of your crap, Dein," Boerto said finally getting frustrated with the other.

Dein glared angrily at the other two, "You saw me today. Lang said that I was progressing faster than he expected."

"Dein, his is title is Captain now. Stop calling him by his first name," Marcus reminded him.

"He's still Lang in my book. Just 'cus he decides to show up just when the real Captain dies doesn't mean he deserves the title."

"But that's exactly what he wanted to happen. Nancy was there when he said it minutes before he died."

"Puh! I wouldn't be surprised if Nancy was in on it. Everyone knows how taken she is with Lang."

"Dein!" Marcus exclaimed.

"No, _I'm_ going solo. You two just make sure we meet back up at the same spot our illustrious Captain said to."

There was no stopping Dein as he trudged off in an entirely different direction. Marcus and Boerto continued down the well beaten path that led all the way to the end of the woods right before it blossomed into a full grown forest. Together they made quick progress through the woods collecting a total of two squirrels and two possum. They met no monster along the way and by this they were relieved. There were only two of them now and they were an easy target. Their swords remained unsheathed, however, as they crept all the way back to the beginning of the woods. Lang was already there. It was painfully evident that he had been there for a while as they found him dozing beside his freshly killed deer. Marcus and Boerto wondered if it was wise to fall asleep in such a dangerous place, but their Captain seemed completely at ease. Upon them approaching, Lang was interrupted from his rest. With a yawn he looked at the two Vigilance Corps members.

"Where's Dein?" Lang asked immediately upon seeing them, "Did his arrogance lead him astray once again?"

Marcus nodded, "He wanted to go it alone. There was nothing we could do."

"I see," Lang said with complete understanding as he stood, "We'll wait for him a bit, but if he doesn't come soon you two take the game back and let me worry about Dein's whereabouts."

"Alright, Captain," Marcus replied.

A few minutes came and went and Lang was forced to dismiss the other two. They couldn't bring the food back too late. Nancy still had to have the time to cook it and, of course, give half of it to the townspeople. The Vigilance Corps was in charge of feeding the entire population of the twenty people total of their town as well as keeping them safe from invaders should there be any. They were relatively isolated however, surrounded form the West, East, and South by Hunter's Woods and protected in the North by a large jutting mountain range called the Gale Mountains.

Lang strolled casually down the main path of Hunter's Woods. When he had walked a little ways, his origin Galea decided to show itself. Lang too was a Mystic and his element was fire. His fiery red origin floated confidently beside him. It's shape resembled that of a wrestler.

"That Dein—I swear he's going to get himself killed one day," Galea complained.

"If he is to die, I hope he gets it over with quickly so I can stop putting in extra time to look for him all the time."

Galea laughed then, "Well said."

This was Dein's third time pulling a stunt similar to this. Each time, Lang had been compelled to go out on a limb to rescue him from his own stupidity. Lang had hoped that giving him more compliments during training would raise his self-esteem thereby ceasing any of his attempts to prove himself. Instead he had merely given Dein more reason to. Lang supposed that now Dein's ego had grown to massive proportions causing him to seek out more trouble than usual.

"Of course, my little team won't be able to handle even one loss of its members. If that happens, more burdens will be put on me. Not that I can't handle it, only Galvan wouldn't want it to be that way."

"He wants the team members to grow stronger so that they'd be ready even if the Captain is incapacitated," Galea confirmed.

"Exactly, Galea. If only we had more members. There's strength too in numbers. But I guess that's impossible in a small town like this. Marcus and Boerto are doing exemplary and, believe it or not, so is Dein if not more so."

"We have to do something about his attitude, though," Galea said referring to Dein.

"Yes, we do, but I'm not entirely sure how to go about that."

"Perhaps you should ask Nancy."

"She would know," Lang agreed, "Though she has her own problems to deal with. Should I burden her with mine?"

"Something tells me she wouldn't mind it in the least. In the meantime, perhaps you should practice doing a little less worrying."

"What do you mean? Galvan was always concerned about Vigilance Corps and now, so should I."

"When's the last time you've been able to have a nice full uninterrupted sleep?"

"So I've been a bit restless."

"Worrying about Dein, Nancy, the Vigilance Corps as a whole and dwelling on Galvan's death."

"You forgot one thing."

"And the nightmares that you never seem to remember, but find yourself soaked in sweat as a result."

"Well, if Dein could stop acting up, that's one less thing off my plate."

"Perhaps, but there will always be something else."

Lang frowned at the other but did not dispute him—he knew Galea was not wrong.

"I sense him," Galea said suddenly.

"Dein?" Lang asked.

"No, Igohl."

"Igohl? Avalon's origin? Impossible. He should be rotting in Hell somewhere along with Avalon."

"Should we go to him?"

"Is he near?"

"Very close."

"Then, of course, we must protect the town from harm."

Galea glided forward quickly and Lang ran easily behind him.


	7. Avalon's Origin

Rebirth

Chapter 7: Avalon's Origin

Avalon had quite an appetite finishing two plates of rice and chicken Maya had prepared over the flames. She watched the other with a grin. It reminded her of Kazan's eating habits except that Avalon ate in a rather mechanical manner as if the act was foreign to him and he was merely emulating what he had seen.

"Do you have any plans, Avalon?" Maya asked curiously.

"Perhaps you should ask me that in a few more days. I've only now discovered that I was alive even more promised that I wouldn't continue what I had set out to do."

"Strange how you should change your mind so easily. Before, eleven years ago, you were completely set on creating your utopia and wiping out this world in the process."

"You do remember also that I was defeated. A true God isn't capable of being defeated by a few angered Mystics—obviously I wasn't the god I had proclaimed myself to be, though quite powerful. You see, I had eleven years to contemplate these things. Eleven years to punch gaping holes into the reasoning I clung onto."

"Maybe that's why your life was spared. You realized your mistakes and that deed is a difficult task to accomplish."

"So it is."

Avalon's eyes were no longer looking at her becoming again transfixed on the flames dancing before him.

"I'm glad for you," Maya congratulated the other.

Maya received no response from this and soon a heavy silence fell upon them, but the quietness was comfortable. Neither had anything important to tell the other and so they sat contently in each other's company. The silence however, was broken when Kazan decided to show up opening the front door and coming in.

"Ah, so our favorite Mystic has finally decided to wake," Kazan proclaimed.

Avalon sent a wary look towards the other. No doubt that Avalon recognized the other. He was one of the four Mystics that had brought about his end eleven years ago.

"You know, Kazan, you were out longer than usual today."

"I got a little sidetracked."

"Close the door," Avalon said to Kazan.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I making it a little uncomfortable?"

"Kazan," Maya said urgently.

"Alright, Maya, no need to work yourself up."

Kazan noticed that Avalon was rather sensitive to the cold and closed the door presently.

"Did you eat anything yet?" Maya asked Kazan.

"I'm fine," Kazan answered as he sat down beside Maya, "I ate something at Suza's house."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Kazan grinned at the other, "So, did I miss anything significant?"

"No, nothing really."

Then Kazan's gaze turned to Avalon, "And how about you? Are you planning to stay longer?"

"Yes he is," May said before Avalon could respond.

"Well, I suppose that's fair," Kazan said, "While you're here, though, perhaps we should get to know each other a little better."

"Kazan, you always insist on telling stories around the fire each night and now you're forcing our guest to do it too?"

"I don't mind," Avalon said simply.

Maya looked at him a little surprised, "You sure? We don't mean to pry into your personal business."

"You're not prying if I've already agreed to it."

"That's what I like to hear," Kazan said, "Now…what would a good topic be?"

Maya looked at him crossly and hoped that he wouldn't think of something too outrageous.

"How did you first call forth your origin?—since we're all Mystics here."

"Avalon, you don't have to say anything if you down want to. I know that you've just lost—

"It's quite fine, Maya," Avalon said dismissing her worries, "Besides, I'd like to go first—if that's alright with you, Kazan."

"Perfectly."

"Alright then," Avalon said taking a deep breath.

Maya's eyes remained on Avalon, but she couldn't tell if he was tired or not, sad or relieved, but soon these things didn't matter as she became caught up in his story:

/

There was once a boy named Richard who was quite minuscule in size with a rather unimposing stature. He was born with hair like an old man—white, flecked with gray strands. His eyes though were even stranger. At first, one might've thought they were a light brown hazel, but further observation found that they were indeed gold. His eyes would sparkle and shine in even the darkest of places and become like two glittering suns in the night.

Because he knew his appearance seemed rather odd, Richard opted to stay inside behind closed doors. The majority of the time he spent taking care of his mother or at the very least a woman that had decided to take him in. She was a hard woman to please and during Richard's first few years with her, he would always find himself under her wrath. It was only when he became akin to a perfectionist did he win her affection, but by that time he was covered in lash marks. This didn't bother him for he loved his mother. She fed him and gave him a place to stay—what more could he ask for?—he who had only known poverty and feared ever going back to it.

One day, he was forced to leave the security of his home. Usually, his mother would take it upon herself to buy food for the house, but today she was unable to do so. She too feared how the outside would react to him, but their food stores were so exhausted that it was impossible to simply wait another day. So Richard was given some money—five hundred pieces of gold—and a partially long list of food they needed. She had tried to shorten it the best she could and had only left him with the necessities.

The day was early when he left—a vain attempt to avoid a crowd of people. As soon as he stepped outside, he was frightened. The world was too new to him. Where were the walls? Where was the structure and order? Why was the ceiling so far away and blue? Why did it seem like the world never ended? He felt small and insignificant as he crept down the trail from the house to the market.

There were so many different noises he had to get used to. Birds chirping, leaves rustling, wind passing by, people shouting, animals barking, meowing, and clicking. What strange place had he fallen into?

His voice was shy and small as he walked up to a vendor telling him what he wanted to buy. "Speak up, boy!" they would all say, but his voice didn't get much louder. As his tiny voice tried to cut through all the surrounding noise, curious eyes would study his appearance. Richard's cheeks were burning red by the time he managed to collect all the food. Nothing would please him more than to be at home again with his mother.

The trail he had taken to get there was long and winding requiring a bit of energy. Richard discovered that he was hungry having skipped breakfast in his overwhelming fear of this day. He still had a few pieces of gold left. It was enough to buy a decent meal for his size. He decided right then and there that he would do this and he soon found a woman who was selling beef kabobs fresh off the grill. He handed her 10 pieces of gold and he received the food. It was a simple process. Yet he was only allowed one bite when he became surrounded suddenly by a group of five boys.

Richard vaguely remembered their faces. He had seen them at various times as he went from vendor to vendor, now here they were all gathered in one spot. They spurted out some nonsense that he just as soon forgot. He wasn't listening only searching for an escape. There was none and they moved in closer and closer. Fear was clearly written on Richard's face—it merely spurned the other boys on giving them courage. They had nothing better to do, justified with absolutely no reason, but they were completely certain of what they should do next. A murderous glint was in their eyes. Richard cowered in the face of their superiority.

And so the scuffle began. Fear only hindered Richard's ultimate reaction to the circumstances. Punch after punch struck his face and body. One of them tried to hold him down when he tried to escape. That was the moment a throttling sense of hopelessness overtook him. He was near the point of unconsciousness when he began to wish fervently that it would all just end. He wished that he was within the security of his home. He wished he could be back with his mother and show her how perfectly he had accomplished his task. Now it all seemed impossible. Everything was ruined.

As he laid there abandoned now with bags of ruined foods scattered on the ground, a feeling of despair began to envelope him. Mother would be angry—the phrase continued to repeat in his mind like a mantra. He pulled the crumpled brown bags towards him and began to gather the food, most of which were dirtied, broken, or splattered. His hands became shaky as he tried to handle the food one by one. They wouldn't stop shaking despite his attempts to steady them. And then he quit gathering the food as it became too distracting. He was unable to handle anything.

A crowd of curious market people began to surround him. Not only was his appearance strange now his actions were encouraging attention. All Richard saw were gathering feet. The shivering began to spread to his entire body—but it wasn't cold outside. There was something else happening.

He was still on his knees when he was overtaken by a blinding light. A great burst of energy flooded through his veins and welcoming warmth began to encircle him. A voice said to him full of fortitude and majesty, "I'll take you, child."

Then a ghostlike creature appeared before him brilliant and luminescent. His claw-like hands reached out to Richard. He should've been scared of the strange apparition, but somehow he wasn't. In response, Richard took up the creature's hand and he felt a surge of confidence flow into him. When Richard looked around, he found that he was back at the house. Beside him still stood the golden translucent entity. "You may call me, Igohl," he said to Richard in his commanding tone. Richard didn't have the presence of mind to offer his own name, but Igohl already knew it. "M-my food," Richard began in a panic, "Mother will be mad."

"Peace, child, she may not be as upset as you think. Take a look inside."

Richard did so and went quickly to her bedside. She looked rather peaceful, but far too still. She was no longer breathing, Richard realized. Then he began to panic. He called her name over and over again, but she refused to come to. There was nothing left to do as he stood solemnly watching her corpse.

"Your name sounds weak," Igohl proclaimed.

"But my mother likes that name."

"She's dead."

Richard shuttered at the reality of the situation. There was no one to take care of him—he was utterly alone.

"I have a name for you. One that you will soon grow into: Avalon."

The name sounded outlandish and Richard told the other this, but Igohl wouldn't have any of it. "Come, child, we must move on. There is nothing for you here." But even then, Richard hesitated. He ran to the back of the house to take up a shovel and then he took it to the side of the house where the ground was soft. Impatiently, Igohl watched the would-be Avalon dig a hole that was just large enough to fit a full grown woman. Igohl watched the small boy struggle as he carried his mother to her makeshift grave and then as he put the upturned earth on top of the body. She needed a gravestone, but Igohl convinced Richard that it was not needed.

They left together—from that time and ever since.

/

"Of course, until he decided that I was no longer worthy," Avalon finished.

As hard as she tried, Maya couldn't picture the "Avalon" he portrayed in his story. Weakness and shyness were words she would never use to describe Avalon. She couldn't imagine his name ever being Richard—the name sounded too mundane.

Maya and Kazan were silent for a while as their minds slowly took in the story. Avalon's story had started with abuse, then moved to fear, next pain, followed by death, and finally abandonment. Maya understood that Avalon wasn't looking for pity, but it was hard not to feel that way about him after hearing such a harshly realistic story.

Igohl was the beginning of it all, Maya realized. He was what began Richard's transformation into the man he was now.

"So, you're like Lang—you don't know who your real mother is," Kazan commented.

"I know who she is," Avalon stated, "But that information was only revealed to me recently."

Avalon didn't seem like he was going to elaborate on this so Kazan simply let the matter rest.

"Well," Kazan said tapping his knees once with his palms, "I suppose it's time that I went next."

Maya looked up at Avalon and saw that his expression did seem a bit dreary. Igohl was so much more to him than a simple sidekick. He was supposed to be the one to lead Avalon on a new path. Avalon had run away from all he had ever known solely on Igohl's instruction. Something told Maya that Igohl had had more influence over Avalon than what was healthy—something told her that now, Avalon was completely lost.


	8. Chosen One

Rebirth

Chapter 8: Chosen One

Igohl was close by; even Lang began to sense him. It wasn't until Lang made it to a clearing did he finally find him along with Dein.

"Igohl! Stand away from him," Lang called out urgently.

"It's you!" Dein said angrily, "Always trying to save the day; I'm tired of you always _saving_ people!"

"Dein, this isn't the time. Stand clear."

"No! This time, I won't be looked over. I finally know the secret to all that power of yours."

"Dein, what are you—

"Let me make this simple for you, Star Shaper," Igohl began as he glided forth, "I will once again begin my quest and this time it will be with this boy. Such a strong name—Dein possesses the qualities that Avalon took so long to develop. He is perfect."

"You can't do this! How do you even exist? Avalon is long dead."

"Avalon is quite alive and so I am too. Yet I find that he can no longer serve my purposes."

"What do you mean? You can't simply _leave_ him."

"I can."

"He's gonna' make me powerful, Lang," Dein said pretentiously, "Of course I knew you'd somehow try to stop me, but it's too late. Show me your origin, Lang. Show me what you won't show the others, you selfish bastard!"

Galea appeared on his own and Dein stepped back in surprise—he had not expected Galea to be just as imposing as Igohl. Galea and Igohl glared at one another in contempt.

"Igohl, you said that I would be the most—

"Silence, Dein, you _are_ the most powerful. Galea will always be second rate to me. Don't let his appearance fool you."

Lang unsheathed his Judgment Day. "I'm sorry, Dein, but I must stop you here. You don't know what you're getting into."

"You want the power all to yourself," Dein accused.

"No, I only want to save you."

Dein unsheathed his blade as well, "I've been waiting for this day, Lang. I trained so hard. Years before you were born, I was a member of the Vigilance Corps. The Captain wanted _me_ to take his place—I know he did. But then he finds you, a little boy abandoned in these very woods and he begins to forget all about me, about everything I was worth to him. And you excelled so well under his training. All the time, I watched. You stole his love from me and each day I'm reminded of that. They call _you_ Captain now—you're nothing, Lang. you don't belong. Once and for all, I'll show the world how weak you really are!"

Dein lunged at Lang with his sword ardently, but Lang easily parried him. Dein's sword swung wildly at Lang until Lang successfully shoved the other to the ground.

"You need to calm yourself," Lang instructed.

"Shut-up, I don't take orders form you anymore."

Dein leapt to his feet and began hacking at Lang. Each blow was parried expertly, however. Then Lang attacked with one short quick stroke, knocking Dein's sword to the ground.

"Bravo, Star Shaper. You have only proven simply that Dein may need more training, but I will take care of that," Igohl said.

Dein angrily lifted his sword off the ground, "I can take him."

"Stand down, Dein. I'll take it from here," Igohl said.

"No, I can take him!"

"I said stand down."

Dein look at the other angrily.

"Do you want to become powerful, Dein?"

"Yes I do."

"Then follow my orders. Do you understand?"

"Alright, Igohl," Dein replied vehemently.

Galea already stood in front of Lang protectively. A mortal would have no chance fighting against an elemental spirit.

"I'll defeat both of you," Igohl declared.

Igohl's claws struck out but Galea deflected it. Fire began to form in Galea's fist and he sent it forth forcefully only to find Igohl's claws sunken into his chest. Galea pulled back quickly and sent forth another flaming fist. Yet this was dodged again.

Lang watched as the spirits soared into the sky circling each other. Flashes of light erupted every few minutes as attacks hit their marks. Their translucent bodies moved lithely in the air. Truly it was a spectacle to see.

But Lang felt Galea's strength waning. Galea was tossed back quite a few yards before he caught himself, but he was bombarded immediately as Igohl rammed his entire body into Galea's. Lang cried out as he felt Galea's strength drop dramatically and then Lang's origin disappeared from sight in utter defeat. Galea was too weak now to even maintain visibility. Lang felt the other return to him.

"Galea, it's alright. I know you did your best," Lang said in a reassuring tone.

Igohl descended from the sky coming to a halt when he faced Lang.

"And now, I'm left with the host. You have become so much more powerful since I last saw you. You've surpassed even Avalon when he still possessed an origin. I almost feel guilty for what I'm about to do.

"Then don't do it," Lang suggested.

"I must for you mean to stop me. You've always been a worthy obstacle, but even now I can tell that you are not in full shape. What ails you?"

Lang had no answer for the origin. Besides, he didn't think he was suffering from some kind of ailment only perhaps a lack of sleep.

"It doesn't matter in any case. I'll soon end your misery."

Lang couldn't block Igohl's attack so he simply stood still in resignation. Igohl's claws pierced through Lang's chest and ripped itself back out again. Though there was no blood or wound to indicate injury, Lang dropped to his knees and then fell forward with closed eyes.

"It is done. If it were up to me, I would have killed you in the exactly same manner before so you would not have ruined my plans. But Avalon was soft. Even when I taught him to be ruthless, he couldn't bear taking the life of another fellow Mystic especially when they're defenseless."

Igohl turned quickly when he felt Dein's strength running dangerously low. Igohl glided over to Dein who was now kneeling.

"What did you do to me? Why do I feel so weak?" Dein complained.

"I have melded with your spirit, Dein. I think I've expended too much energy at one time. Your body isn't used to that. It might take some time, but you'll soon be able to withstand it—like Lang."

"A…alright," Dein said weakly, "Let's just go. Lang is dead, right?"

"It isn't really a question."


	9. Gone

Rebirth

Chapter 9: Gone (Avalon)

"What's wrong, Avalon!" Maya shouted in alarm.

Avalon had suddenly grabbed his chest in utter pain and he was doubled over. Rivas had already appeared looking at Avalon from afar trying to discover what was the problem.

"Do you see anything?" Kazan asked Rivas.

Rivas shook her head, "He appears to be normal."

"Avalon, tell me," Maya said urgently.

"He's gone," Avalon managed. His voice sounded shocked.

"Who's gone?" Maya implored.

"Igohl's he's…"

"Dead? Is he dead," Maya pushed.

"No, I don't know. I don't feel him anymore…"

Maya looked over at Kazan when Avalon said this.

"I see, Igohl has found another host," Kazan said.

"No…no, it's impossible!" Avalon proclaimed, "He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't _do_ that."

"Avalon, calm down, it's alright—

"No, it isn't alright," Avalon said his voice growing louder, "We made a promise, damn it."

"What was the promise?" Maya asked in calm tones.

"That we would never leave each other no matter what."

"He's been gone for a while now," Kazan said confused, "I think he broke that promise long before this time."

Maya too wondered why the loss of Igohl mattered so much now—was this a belated reaction?

"You're wrong," Avalon declared, "Physically, he had departed, but I still felt him. Don't you understand? We were still spiritually connected. But now…there's nothing there anymore. That bastard…!"

"Avalon, please calm down," Maya pleaded.

"It's completely empty," Avalon stood up as he said this. He started to look around for something. "Everything he said to me…everything we did."

"What are you looking for?" Maya asked.

"I know I saw it somewhere."

He pushed passed her nearly knocking her down as he made his way to Kazan's room. His frantic eyes swept over the room until he found it—a sword. Kazan was there now standing in the doorway.

"We're still connected. I know we are. Igohl, I won't let you get away with this."

"What are you planning on doing with my sword?" Kazan asked cautiously.

Avalon unsheathed the sharp blade and swiftly pointed it at his heart. Kazan leaped in and tackled the other knocking him completely off balance.

"Get off me!" Avalon yelled, "If I die, he dies. He'll pay—I swear he'll pay. If he won't come back to me, he won't be with anyone."

Avalon struggled against Kazan's grip as he was pinned to the wall. His arm reached out desperately for the sword, but soon Maya had stepped into the room, taking the sword away a good distance.

"What gives _you_ the right," Avalon seethed with he realized he couldn't escape Kazan, "Who made you the ones to decide if I can die or not?"

His eyes glowered now, but this did not perturb Kazan. Avalon was quite harmless.

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Believe me, I agree. If it were up to me, I would have just left you out there, but Maya, she cared too much about life to simply watch you throw it away."

"Well, tell Maya to mind her own business. Tell her, her naïveté will be the death of her."

"As long as I'm here, Avalon, she has nothing to worry about. You just need to be thankful for what you have now and stop acting like you don't give a damn."

Avalon tried again to force his way out of Kazan's grip, but this time his efforts were much more fervent. Kazan, growing tired of this entire ordeal, pressed the pressure point near the nape of Avalon's neck and Avalon was quickly sent into an unconscious state.

"What did you do?" Maya cried from the distance.

"He's a little too hardheaded for my taste," Kazan said climbing to his feet, "Don't worry, I didn't kill him."

Maya rushed over to Avalon's lax form and checked for his pulse. Kazan watched as a relieved expression sprung to her face. He shook his head in response.

"Maya, you just remember one thing; you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved."

"I know," Maya said softly, "but I can always try."

The night hadn't ended as well as Maya had hoped. Kazan left once again leaving her alone with Avalon. Carefully, Maya drug Avalon's limp body back to the bed and hoisted him back onto it. For a while, May sat in front of the bed with uncrossed legs. She wondered how she had managed to find herself living with two guys. One—Kazan—was more a father figure, but she was no longer a child so he was more like a close friend. He was middle aged, but remarkably sturdy. They had lived together for a while and Maya had learned that he had never had a family of his own and that he was quite solitary. When he was younger, women were a subject that was far from his mind. He had been a warrior through and through; it was only now in his advancing years that he found that he regretted this fact. Maya noticed that Kazan spent more and more time at Suza's house—a woman who was only a couple of years older than Kazan. Since Maya had become of age to take care of herself, Kazan felt less obligated to be around. Of course, old habits die hard—they still lived together.

Avalon was a different story. According to what he said at the fire, his hair had always been graying since the day that he could remember. She couldn't tell from that what his age was. Like an older man, he seemed quite set in his ways. All those years back, Maya had simply been terrified of his presence. His demeanor demanded attention and he spoke with conviction. Now some layers of enigma that had made him seem inhuman really had been removed. Still, she didn't really know him. It was a little too soon to figure such things out.

His eyes added to the various cloaks that shielded his real age from ever being guessed. But his face, that was completely smooth unlike Kazan's. This gave him an ageless appearance. Maya thought he could have been young, but his eyes had too much depth in them as if he had seen far more things than she ever could.

Though his hair was grayish white, the gray seemed to be in a shade not common to older people—only Maya had noticed the subtle difference, but did that mean anything?

Now as he lay unconscious on the bed with closed eyes, he appeared to be younger than usual. There were no stress lines, not even laugh lines—he couldn't be past twenty. Maya wasn't sure about this either, but soon she tired herself out debating his true age and trotted off to her room. If she really wanted to learn his age, she'd just have to ask him tomorrow.


	10. Departure

Rebirth

Chapter 10: Departure

He felt like nothing as if his body no longer existed and the world around him was equally as devoid. Were his eyes open? He couldn't tell.

"Ah, my child, how strong you have become. You have grown into a handsome young man."

"Who are you?"

"The one who created you. The one who created the world."

"Are you…God?"

"No, but, oh, such flattery. I am like Him, but I am not Him. He is fair, but I am not. I favor my two sons over the rest of Earth's inhabitants."

"Your two sons?"

"Yes, they are my favorite. You are my youngest, Lang, and I watched you grow into such a beautiful person. What more could a mother ask for?"

"You're my…"

"Yes, I am. You understand why I could not possibly raise you. You needed to experience the world. I'm afraid, though, that the world has been cruel to you. The world has placed so many burdens upon your shoulders yet you wear them boldly. I want you to rest now—rest to your heart's content and I will send you back onto the world."

"Am I dead?"

"I will not let you die, my son."

Lang felt a cool zephyr flow over him and soon he faded from the strange dark world.

/

Nancy paced nervously through the kitchen while Hawke and the other two Vigilance Corps members finished up their late dinners.

"Why isn't he back yet?" Nancy asked for the hundredth time.

"Perhaps he hasn't found Dein yet," Marcus suggested.

"Or maybe…maybe he's lost…maybe he's hurt and he needs our help."

"Captain Lang?" Boerto said in disbelief, "I'd like to see the day when _he's_ taken down."

"He's not invincible, you guys," Nancy argued growing frustrated.

"If he's not back by tomorrow morning, we'll go looking for him," Marcus said to alleviate Nancy's worrying.

"Oh, could you?" Nancy said with relief.

"Not a problem," Boerto confirmed, "But I don't think you need to worry, he'll be back before then."

Nancy prayed that Boerto was right. She hated spending the night at the mansion without Lang being there too. He made her feel safe and secure. Now she would feel antsy and nervous as she forced herself to sleep.

/

Lang still lay sprawled in the opening near the center of the forest. Birds were chirping incessantly in Lang's ears beckoning for him to wake.

He groaned a little as he sat up on the ground. His chest still throbbed from the impact, but Lang judged himself strong enough to make it home.

"Galea?" Lang requested.

His origin appeared before him immediately.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Strangely, yes, I'm fine."

"It looks like Dein and Igohl got away from us."

There was no one in the clearing besides them and Lang couldn't think of any way to track down the two tyrants. Without further provocation, Lang and Galea headed back home. The distance seemed a bit daunting to Lang, but he soon exited the woods completely and stepped into the province of Nohl, his hometown.

The day was early morning, exactly the time when he should've been getting up to start his daily regimen with the Vigilance Corps members. Today out of the all days, Lang would be on time to the meeting. Lang trudged down the main road all the way to the mansion whereupon he ran into Nancy.

"Lang! Where the hell have you been? You must like worrying me to death about you. Why didn't you come sooner?"

"So many questions, so early in the morning. Let me gather everyone first before I explain things fully."

"It's something serious, isn't it," Nancy questioned.

Nancy saw the grave look in Lang's eyes and knew that she was right. Together they walked into the mansion. Marcus and Boerto were already awake, now all Lang needed to do was wait for Hawke—the town's eldest member. Merely because of his age he held significant clout, but he only used his influence in serious matters like these—like the one Lang would have to inform everyone else of.

"See, I told you he'd be alright," Boerto said.

"Everything isn't alright," Nancy said back to Boerto, "But at least he made it back."

Marcus and Boerto looked at Lang questioningly, but before Lang could respond, Hawke emerged from the hallways.

"Is that Lang up so early?" Hawke asked when he evaluated the occupants in the room, "This must be a special occasion."

"In a way," Lang responded, "I have something to discuss with all of you. Now that you've joined us, Hawke, perhaps I can begin."

Lang watched as Hawke took a seat at the head of the table. There was a seat left where Dein usually sat, but no one seemed to notice.

"I wasn't able to bring Dein back. I did, however, find him. Dein has gotten himself into something he knows little about, only caring about the power he was able to acquire by submitting to someone else's will. He proved to be too powerful for me to handle and he escaped." There were worried faces all around and Lang looked them all equally in the eyes. "In a sense, he's made a pact with the devil, but I plan to get him back. Dein is only a victim, perhaps sorely misled, but a victim nonetheless. But that's not why I gathered all of you. The demon that Dein has chosen to associate himself with is the very same one that was responsible for Earth's imminent destruction eleven years back. Though he's weakened, now he's found a host and I have no doubt in my mind that he'll continue with his venture dragging Dein along with him."

"Wait, you can't mean to go after him all by yourself? You said it yourself that you couldn't handle them all by yourself," Nancy argued.

"Yes, I know that. But I know a few people who may be able to help."

"Maya and Kazan," Marcus said, "Yeah, they're the same people who were with you before."

"And what if they decide they don't want to help you," Nancy said.

Lang closed his eyes then, "I'll just have to make things right myself."

"Lang!" Nancy said urgently, "You can't do that."

"You have nothing to worry about. You see that I'm still here and well even after my encounter with Dein."

This fact only cooled her down a little.

"So, Lang, you plan on leaving once again," Hawke said thoughtfully, "Vigilance Corps cannot afford to lose its leader with so few members."

"I'm aware of that also," Lang said slowly, "And for that I am sorry. I don't plan to be gone for long."

"I understand the gravity of the situation," Hawke said, "Already, I see some prospective members in the town. Perhaps when you come back you'll see some new recruits."

"That is good to hear, Hawke. While I'm gone there must be someone to take my place—someone to serve as a pseudo-leader."

Lang looked at Marcus and Boerto and quickly made his decision. Marcus was shocked to have been chosen and honored. Boerto was only glad that he _hadn't_ gotten chosen—he was far too much of an introvert.

"Then it is done," Lang said.

It was still early and Lang saw no reason not to leave at that moment. They tried to talk him out of this decision, but Lang was steadfast and soon he had his supplies and equipment packed. Obviously, Lang didn't want to make a big deal about his leaving, but Lang hadn't realized that his influence was near as great as Hawke. Lang was well liked among the community and he would be sorely missed once they found out about his departure. Dating back eleven years, the town held him as a hero.

"Lang," Nancy called after him just as he arrived at the main gates of the town. She had literally ran to catch up to him.

"What is it, Nancy?" Lang said already knowing it was her without turning around.

"Let me go with you, Lang, I—

"No. You know I can't do that. It's far too dangerous for you. Your place is here."

"Is that all you think of me? I'm just a cook, to you? Let me tell you something—I can do much more than that. I know I can."

"I know you can."

Nancy was startled by the immediacy of his agreement.

"I know that you're much more than that, but I couldn't bear to take you with me. Even if you say you could protect yourself, I'd always be worrying about your safety."

"But I probably couldn't protect myself," Nancy said looking down, "I guess would be a burden."

"It would be a bit of an incentive to look forward to _your_ cooking as opposed to mine every night," Lang said with a grin.

Nancy laughed then, "You just make sure to make it back safely."

"Knowing that you'll be here waiting anxiously for my return is enough reason for me."

"R-really?" Nancy said again caught off guard. "What about Vigilance Corps? What about the town?"

"If those were my only reasons, I would not have come back at all."

And then Nancy truly was blushing though she would never in a million years ever imagine herself doing something so girly.

"I'll be back, Nancy, I promise."


	11. Reawakening

Rebirth

Chapter 11: Reawakening (Avalon)

Maya walked into the other bedroom just as Avalon was waking from his half-sleep, half-unconscious rest and he appeared to be quite disoriented upon opening his eyes. It wasn't until his eyes settled on Maya did he begin to remember his circumstances. He seemed to beckon the other forth by simply looking at her and soon she sat down beside his bed.

"Maya, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me yesterday. I was acting brash…"

"It's alright. I can't imagine how that feels having your origin suddenly snatched away from you like that."

"It was no more than what I deserved. Just as Lang said to me eleven years back, my thirst for power and dominion had corrupted my mind. Obviously, I was the wrong person to have been given that power."

"Avalon, I don't think anyone is ever ready for such things even when they say they are."

"But he was my origin—he chose me out of so many and I feel as if I let him down."

"No, he's let _you _down."

"But you don't understand. I've always felt like such a burden to Igohl. Long ago, when I was that boy known as Richard, I was never able to fend for myself."

Maya made herself comfortable as he began yet another brief story. She was all ears.

/

The day Richard ran away with Igohl from home was the day his life began to change drastically. Richard found out the hard way that the world was a cruel place for a child on his own. Too soon, Richard learned the reality of a world that had long been kept at a distance.

People were generally rude and uncaring. When it came to counting on someone's goodwill, one would be disappointed every time. Everyone—any living thing—had the potential to steal. At all times of the day, one's life was in danger. Finally, and this was the most important, no one could be trusted.

But Igohl protected Richard from harm as they ventured out. Richard had no money nor did he desire to work for it so he simply stole food with Igohl's assistance.

One day, Richard thought he would steal from a restaurant. He walked into the establishment wearing new clothes freshly stolen from a nearby vendor so as to look presentable. Richard lied his way expertly into getting a seat claiming that his mother had wanted him to reserve a seat for her because she had to go back to get the money and she feared that the restaurant would be filled up before she got back. The lady in charge of seating people bought it and led Richard to his seat. Soon a waitress was there asking for his order. Richard ordered only the most expensive items off the menu all while succeeding in holding up a pleasant smile.

When the food arrived, Richard excused himself to the bathroom only to be able to nab some doggy bag from the kitchen in the back. Waiting two more minutes, Richard returned to his seat beginning immediately on stashing food in the foam containers. But the waitress surprised him.

"Everything al—hey, what are you going to do with all that food, little boy? Shouldn't you wait for your mommy to come back?"

"I've decided that I wasn't very hungry," Richard said looking nervously at the woman.

But the waitress was already catching on to Richard's deception; he could see it in her eyes. And then something unexpected occurred. Igohl appeared before the woman and pierced one solitary claw through her head. There was no blood, but the woman fell back dashing her head against another table and landing in a tangled mess on the floor. Richard closed his eyes in shock unable to move—stiff with guilt and apprehension.

"Come, weak child, I have provided you with an escape route. What sane person would not take it?"

"But, s-she's dead…s-she's dead!"

"Lower your voice. You'll draw attention."

But it was too late. A team of waiters and waitresses were advancing upon them along with some bodyguards, they were surrounded or so Richard thought.

Igohl grew to a massive size and slashed down with his deadly claws a total of two times and the opposition was immobilized if not killed outright. Igohl brought his size back down and grabbed Richard's free hand, dragging him out of the establishment.

"Must I do everything?" Igohl asked when they were in a private place.

"I-I'm sorry," Richard managed through his tears and sniffling. "B-but why did you kill them? We're going to Hell, my mother said—

"_You're_ going to Hell if you don't stop your whining! Is this all I have to look forward to? A whimpering child who's too afraid to take matters into his own hands? Richard, when will you learn? The only person in this world who matters is you. Everyone else fades into the background. Until you learn that you will always be weak."

Igohl disappeared from sight and Richard was left on his own. With teary eyes, he sat down to eat his food, but the image of the waitress kept haunting him and soon he regurgitated all that he had eaten.

/

"I didn't think of Igohl being a burden. He was the only one who was always there and I looked up to him. He saved me on many occasions and taught me so much."

Maya noticed an unfair balance of power present in Avalon's relationship to Igohl that didn't exist in her relationship with her origin. In fact, the same went for Lang and Kazan—they shared similar relationship. One was not dominant over the other.

"He forced you to accept things that you knew to be bad. While you thought you contributed absolutely nothing. You were the only healthy part about it. Under better circumstances, it could have been a successful relationship. Him being powerful, you being virtuous, keeping everything in check."

"Good and bad never mix very well and I wasn't all that good in the first place. I was always so unsure about everything, but Igohl's views were so clear and easier to latch onto."

"How long ago was that when you decided to steal food from the restaurant?"

"Specifically?"

Maya nodded.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to gauge my age," Avalon said with a slight grin.

"Well, since we're on the subject," Maya said turning her face to his, "How old _are_ you?"

His eyes glittered teasingly at her, "I don't know."

"Aw, c'mon, Avalon. I've been trying to figure that out for the longest time."

"Really? Why does it concern you so much?"

"I was just curious."

"If I told you I was quite young would you start treating me like a child?"

"No, I won't start treating you any different. I promise."

Avalon gave her a thoughtful look with one eyebrow raised, "Twenty-seven."

Maya's mouth dropped—though not literally. She couldn't tell if he was lying, but she simply decided to accept it.

"Remember, I was on my own at eight. Practically an adult at twelve and by the time I was twenty, I had enough experiences to converse with a thirty year old."

Secretly, Maya was happy—she was around the same age, a mere two years younger. Perhaps she felt a little better that she wasn't just living with a bunch of old folks. As Kazan would point out all the time, she wasn't getting any younger.

"Is this a secret between you and me?" Maya asked

"I'd like it to be."

"I guess Kazan would be completely in the dark."

"I suppose so."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll try my best to keep it secret from him."

"Your best?"

"There's not too many things we don't tell each other."

"He's your father?"

"No," Maya said shaking her head, "But he might as well be."

"Something tells me that without him, you would have been left to the streets as well."

"Yes, I'm really thankful for him. It didn't have to happen like that at all."

Her words hung in the air as their conversation soon turned to silence for a while once again enjoying each other's company.

"How long has it been?" Avalon questioned, "Is it the next day?"

"You were out for hours—it's the next day; morning."

"Ah, morning. What do you normally do at that time?"

"Well, I start the fire. I cook something and then visit a few people's houses; usually they might need some assistance with something. I love to help people."

"I can tell."

"If you feel up to it, maybe we could go together."

"I suppose, but I don't know how much help I would be."

"Now when is having a nice, strong man around not helpful?"

"Alright, Maya, if you insist."

Maya smiled to herself. She hadn't been sure if he would agree to do such a thing. Her plan of his full redemption was working smoothly. Already he had admitted his faults. He still, though, needed to admit that Igohl had influenced him as well. Now, however, Maya was going to let him participate in helping others. Apparently, his entire life had been full of bad experiences. Now he could start anew and fill his life with good experiences—Maya thought she might be the one to provide this.

She did indeed liked helping people, but she found even more joy in helping Avalon someone who, even before, she had admired.


	12. First Half

Rebirth

Chapter 12: First Half (Lang)

Lang was currently making his way through the northern mountains. There was a bit of a makeshift path through the terrain and this was what Lang travelled upon. The wind was always fervent and the dirt and rocks were constantly flying, even Galea couldn't protect Lang from all the debris. By the time night came and the wind began to drop off, Lang was riddled with little cuts and nicks. He was glad Nancy had not come along with him—this was no place for a lady of her caliber (he always held her in the highest esteem).

Lang created a quick campfire mostly made of dry leaves and woodchips; hardly any trees grew in these arid mountains. Carefully, he took some leaves out of his supplies store (a knapsack) that were potent in its ability to heal wounds and it gave off a sweet smell. He pressed one leaf gently to a cut and removed it—that was all it took and the healing process would be stimulated by the enzymes that resided in the leaf. By the next morning, the cut would be fully healed. Lang repeated the process with the rest of his cuts, changing to a new leaf when the sweet scent began waning. The rest of the Heal Leaves were wrapped carefully in leather and inside of his bag.

His first order of business was done, now it was time for some food. He had enough for tonight, but he would have to break free of these barren lands by tomorrow night so that he could reach the next populated area—the city. If not, then he would have to spend a night with no food. Hunting was near impossible in these parts. But Lang wasn't too worried, he was quite certain—unless there was extenuating circumstances—that he could make it through the desert like mountains by midday tomorrow.

When the campfire flickered out, Lang retreated to his marginally sturdy tent and fell quickly to sleep. With Galea about he felt completely safe, no need to sleep with one eye open. Besides, he had no clue how to do such a thing. Lang was not plagued with restlessness as he had been before, he was simply too exhausted for such things, nor did he have any nightmares, his sleep was refreshingly dreamless.

He woke at the crack of dawn and quickly gathered his materials comfortably back into his knapsack. The wind hadn't picked up yet so Lang took advantage of the time and made fast progress nearly beginning to run. Alas the relentless wind returned with a vengeance. There was a windstorm brewing from behind and Lang's goal was to exit the mountains before it struck. He could no longer move as fast and so his jog changed to a brisk walk. The ground was too unstable for anything more than that.

The wind only grew stronger and soon Lang had to pitch his shoulders forward to make any progress. Galea suddenly appeared in front of him to block off the bulk of the torrential wind.

"We have to hurry," Galea said urgently, "I'd say we had ten more minutes before it'll become impossible for any movements. I'll keep the wind at bay—you run."

"Run? Are you crazy? I'm almost certain I'll lose my balance."

"Then pick yourself up again and continue running."

The light jacket that he wore billowed rapidly behind him clawing at his shoulders.

"Fine," Lang said finally, "Our top priority is getting out of here."

And so the race began. Galea grew to a much larger proportion, but only larger to the extent that he could fit in the skinny trail. The sound of Lang's long boots pounding on the gravel was erased by the howling wind. And Lang was right, he lost his footing several times, but he leaped back to his feet just as quickly.

Then Lang heard a thunderous clap in the distance behind him.

"Faster!" Lang yelled at Galea through the heavy gusts.

Already, he could see the familiar rock formations that indicated that they were nearing the end. Galea glided forward even quicker and now Lang moved at a reckless run. It was at times like these that Lang wished his sword was a little lighter. While he liked the extensive durability of his blade and hilt, the same reason that made them reliable was the same reason they felt so burdensome now.

Lang was breathing hard by then and he calculated at least a mile was left. Another clap of thunder. One-fourth of the mile had been cleared. Another boom. A half of the mile completed. The ground rumbled under the cacophonous thunder. Three-fourths of the mile done. BOOM. CRACKLE. Now the lightening had made its first touchdown. Finally, they broke free and fireworks ignited in the skies.

It was odd how mountains work, once one was able to escape them it was almost like stepping into another world. The storm was only attacking the mountains. The rest of the world was ignorant to it.

Lang looked back when he was a distance away. The gale force was quite robust in the mountains; in fact, it was difficult to discern the entrance any longer.

"Let's go, Lang. I don't want to be anywhere near those godforsaken mountains."

"I'm in complete agreement."

Lang trudged on the despite his tiredness and lethargic pace. But they were close to Darakin, the next town where there were inns and people who sold produce and meat.

He knew the town quite well and the gatekeeper recognized his face, allowing Lang to step in without much fuss.

Lang went first to the produce shop and purchased only a handful of vegetables (carrots, broccoli, onions, and green peppers) because he knew they were quite perishable. He purchased even less from the meat shop next door. They too were perishable. Then Lang came to the familiar inn and was greeted almost immediately by the hostess—Sabrina.

"Oh, Lang, I didn't think I'd ever see you in these parts again! You left in such a rush before."

Lang waited expectantly for her embrace and then she stepped back from Lang with a frown.

"You need a wash. Nils, honey, fix up the tub for him," Sabrina called out.

"It has been a rather rough day," Lang said.

"On one of your journey's again? When are you ever going to settle down?"

"I'll get to that soon enough," Lang said with a grin, "For right now, I guess you could say I'm on another journey."

"What happened to that nice girl who was with you a long time ago—Maya?"

"Maya? Oh, she's doing just fine. I think she went back to her hometown in the northwest."

"You're going to visit her?"

"That's exactly what I want to do."

Sabrina winked at him, "You know I always thought you two would have made a good couple."

"Now Sabrina—

"Don't get all ruffled up now. I have a good eye for these kinds of things."

"Right, I'm sure you do."

But Lang had met Maya years ago when they were practically children. He hadn't thought of her in such a way nor she him. They had merely been friends.

"The bath's ready," Nils said coming down the step, "And it's waiting quite impatiently."

Over the years, Nils had gotten over his aversion to people. Continuing to work at an inn could easily have done it, but Sabrina suspected that it had been because of a certain giant. Nils was used to doing chores for his mother and as he grew older, Sabrina began to trust him with more important ones. He wore his hair brushed back and by now he held almost as much influence as his mother did at the inn.

"Wow, that was quick, Nils," Sabrina said.

"I'm really thankful for the hospitality. Here, let me pay you," Lang said to them.

"No, no, no, we don't want your money," Sabrina said quickly.

"Speak for yourself. We're not running a charity here," Nils said contrarily.

"That's fine with me. It'll just make me feel better anyway," Lang said taking his money pouch out from his inside jacket pocket.

He walked over to the nearest table and placed a hundred gold pieces on it and proceeded upstairs.

"Hey, you overpaid," Nils called.

"That'll pay for the room I'll be taking for a day," Lang said back.

"Oh, alright," Nils said with a shrug as he pocketed the money.

"You know he's like a son to me," Sabrina argued to him.

"Mom, he's just a frequent visitor. No need to get overly affectionate. That's how Martin's inn went out of business; he had too many 'frequent visitor' discounts."

"Don't be such a humbug all the time," she said as she retreated back to the kitchen.

"If it were left up to you, it would have run into the ground long ago."

Upstairs, Lang had already gotten into the metal tub. Galea had heated the lukewarm water to a pleasantly hot temperature and Lang had added a Heal Leaf to the water—a nice little reward to clearing the first half of his journey to Yuno, Maya's hometown. As far as Lang knew, Maya still lived there along with Kazan and he would need their help to get Dein back.

If he pushed it, he could be at Yuno in a couple of days. The thought of doing such a thing felt all too tiring as he relaxed in the steamy now green tinted water. Soon he was nodding off until Galea nudged him back to consciousness just as the warmth began to leave the water.

"Alright, Galea," Lang said lazily with slight slur to his voice.

Lang peered over the side of the tub and dug into his knapsack rummaging for a rag and the bar of soap Nancy had made for him. When Lang rubbed the soap on the dampened rag, he grinned when he smelled the scent. She must have extracted the smell form the small flower garden she kept in the back of the mansion. He imagined her plucking off the petals in her spare time quietly humming to herself. Of course, Lang wondered when exactly she had free time—she always seemed to be cooking.


	13. Appreciation

Rebirth

Chapter 13: Appreciation (Avalon)

It was just as cold as Avalon predicted if not more so. Even the long sleeves which he now currently donned couldn't keep the low temperature at bay. Luckily, however, Avalon didn't have to travel far to the first house Maya wanted to visit. Avalon gave a sigh of relief when they finally stepped in.

First they had to wipe their shoes on the mat then they could walk onto the carpet. Maya greeted the couple that lived there—Simba and Fey Jenkins—and immediately they told Maya of the problem they were facing. Mainly, it was their son who needed her attention. The couple guided Maya to the back of the house. Avalon followed as Maya turned to beckon him forth. He still felt as if he was intruding. As far as saying "Hi, good morning to you, sir", no one had said anything to him. Perhaps it was simply because he was a stranger.

"My son," Fey managed to say through tears, "Can you help him, Maya?"

Even Avalon had to cringe at the sight of the misshapen boy. His bones were obviously broken in multiple places and judging from his shallow breathing, he was hanging on by a thin thread.

"I'll see what I can do," Maya said quickly as she knelt down beside the cot.

Avalon stepped closer so he could get a better look. Only Simba glanced his way as he did so, but Avalon wasn't bothered. Fey's eyes remained anxiously on her son.

Maya had her small slender hands hovering over the body. An indigo mist began to flow over the body. An indigo mist began to flow over the child as she began to ease his pain, but Avalon noticed Maya's despondent expression.

"I'm sorry," Maya said slowly, "I can only heal the fractures, but the clean breaks are impossible. He'll have to hang on until his bones begin to mend on their own, then I can hasten the healing process."

"B-but what if he doesn't hold out 'til then?" Fey asked.

"Mrs. Jenkins, have hope," Maya said quietly.

Tears began to flow from the mother's eyes and she quickly cried into her husband's chest. He meticulously wrapped his arms around her in surprise.

"Is there nothing more you can do?" Simba asked, "Perhaps some herbs we could apply?"

"The most herbs can do is heal cuts and wounds and I have done that. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. I know you've done your best and Fey—even though she doesn't say it—is thankful as well."

Simba's eyes returned to his wife and Maya turned to Avalon whose eyes seemed trained on the boy. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder startling him out of his thoughts.

"Let's go, Avalon, there's nothing more we can do here."

"I could save him," Avalon said steadily.

"That's alright, Avalon, I've tried everything already. I know it's hard to just leave him like that."

"No, I mean I could save him," Avalon said walking past Maya.

Maya watched Avalon mystified. What exactly was he going to do?

"Hey, what are you doing there," Simba said as he saw Avalon move to his son's cot.

"It's okay, Mr. Jenkins, he's going to help your son," Maya said.

He sat down cross-legged and took the child's hand into his. Everyone in the room had grown quiet. His golden eyes became hidden from the world as he seemed to enter a meditative state. Long minutes went by before anything more happened. Maya could sense Simba's impatience. Fey simply looked on curiously.

A dim light suddenly began to illuminate from Avalon's palm. Slowly the light grew brighter and more golden until it was like the sunlight. Then the light disappeared as it entered the boy's body. Energy shot through the child's body awakening the child from his sleep.

At first, the golden energy was light and airy, but then it began to attack his broken bones and the energy became concentrated there in all the places that already pained him. And the boy cried out at the sudden intensity of pain.

"Aw! Make it stop! Make it stop, Mommy, it hurts!"

"Let go of him," Fey said frighteningly, "Let go."

Then Simba was pulling Avalon away. He grabbed Avalon's shoulders and tugged, but Avalon was still quite entranced unaware of what was happening around him. He held the boy's hand firmly and gave no signs of releasing him. Simba realized this and went instead for Avalon's strong grasp.

"Wait, Simba, I don't know if you should interrupt the process—you may be putting your son's life in danger if you do that," Maya said finally.

"Tell him to release my son," Simba said angrily standing back.

"Avalon," Maya said shaking him.

"Almost…done," Avalon whispered to himself, but Maya heard.

"Do you hear me, Avalon? You're hurting him!"

The boy was screaming then as his eyes began to water.

"Avalon!" Maya yelled urgently.

"Move out the way, Maya," Simba said, "He's not listening to anyone."

Maya was shoved out of the way just as Avalon opened his eyes. Only it was too late. Simba tackled Avalon aggressively onto the ground. Avalon tried vainly to push the other off, but he found he wasn't strong enough.

"Damn bastard," Simba spat.

Simba pulled Avalon up with the nape of his shirt when he was still on his knees.

"I've had just about enough of you," Avalon shouted back, "Is this the thanks I get for saving your boy?"

"_Save_ him," Simba said in disbelief, "You damn near murdered him."

Simba thrust the other towards the cot so he could see the damage he'd done. The boy laid sweated and exhausted on the sheets.

"I see nothing wrong. He's perfectly fine. Don't you see his bones—

"Get out of my house!" Simba bellowed.

Avalon glared back at the other in contempt.

"Come on, Avalon, let's go," Maya said tugging on Avalon's arm, "I'm really sorry about this, Mr. Jenkins, I didn't know this would happen."

"Next time leave your stray dog at home or at least send him back to the wild where he belongs."

"Stray dog?" Avalon repeated.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"I'm gonna be talking to a dead man in a minute if you don't get moving."

"Please," Fey sobbed, "No more fighting, no more arguing. Just leave us alone!"

"But Mrs. Jenkins—

"Leave!" Fey shouted interrupting Avalon, "Please!"

Finally Avalon turned and walked through the house to the outside world. Maya trailed behind him. His shirt was more than a little ruffled.

"I can't help it if the world is full of idiots," Avalon said bitterly.

"What did you do?"

"I _saved_ him. Don't you go questioning me too? I shoved his bones back into his place and mended him completely."

"What you did was quite impressive, but you should have considered everyone else's feelings as well. If it was going to hurt like that then you should've forewarned somebody at the very least, the boy."

"You're siding with them," Avalon accused.

"No, I'm trying to be objective. I'm trying to tell you something that you should at least listen to."

"Fine, I heard you."

"For your sake, I hope you did."

Maya turned and continued towards the next house. Avalon followed reluctantly.


	14. Inching Ahead

Rebirth

Chapter 14: Inching Ahead (Lang)

The night had been peaceful for Lang. No dark dreams to haunt him, no strange urge to stay awake for the majority of the night—everything was perfect. Even the pillow and sheets that he slept on held the same quality. In no time at all, it was the next morning and Lang woke up bright and early. There was no need for Nancy's shouting today.

He gathered up his supplies from the room and headed downstairs. When there, he ordered himself a nice, large breakfast which included sausages, bacon, pancakes, scrambled eggs, biscuits, and grits. There were enough carbohydrates to sustain him for the next leg of the journey.

After receiving a few good-bye gifts from Sabrina (chocolates, a change of socks, and a shiny new pair of gauntlets), he promised her that he would visit a little more often. Lang then took his exit from the town's gate. A vast and rolling field lay before him invitingly. He was going to have to scale the length of it to arrive at the forest that served as a kind of entrance to Yuno.

Lang started forth confidently and soon the field surrounded him from all sides. The blankness of his environment also gave him a blankness of mind. Sunflowers, daffodils and the like seemed to avoid sprouting on the field. Here, the grass reigned supreme as green became the sole color of the ground. Not even the brown earth underneath showed itself.

One foot in front of the other—that was all his mind seemed to be able to think about. His footsteps were silent as the thick carpet of grass absorbed his impact. In fact, even the birds were quiet. The sound of the various items in his knapsack clinking and bumping became so routine and constant that it soon blended into the environment. To Lang, at the moment, there was no sound at all.

He began to whistle in an arbitrary fashion, but he quickly grew tired with his attempt to stave off the silence. Every once in a while, Lang's eyes would look into the distance only to be disillusioned. He still had a long ways to go and no landmarks to indicate how far he had travelled.

The only logical conclusion he could make at the moment was that he was indeed inching closer and closer to the Forest Maze despite the fact that he felt as if he was stuck in the same spot. So be it. This was not the first time he had travelled this way and certainly not the last.

Three days passing felt more like one continuous day punctuated by a few hours of darkness. Of course, Lang could not travel in the pitch blackness of night—even Galea's bioluminescence wasn't bright enough for such situations—but even with these moments of rest included, the monotony of this part of the journey failed to be overcome. Lang was only glad when he came upon the Forest Maze.

The blossoming trees were startling to his eyes that had grown accustomed to green. Without further delay he began on the makeshift path that ran roughly through the center.


	15. Collision

Rebirth

Chapter 15: Collision (Lang & Avalon)

The next house Maya and Avalon visited was comparably cleaner and more organized than the last one. The floor seemed to have just been swept. The furniture was located in painfully logical places along with a ticking clock that hung perfectly centered on its wall. And there was a smell that Avalon only picked up on upon entering—potpourri. The scent was obvious and nearly overwhelming in Avalon's opinion. In fact, it began to make him a little dizzy.

"Welcome, welcome, Maya, a pleasant old woman said as they entered, "I'm glad you came today. Oh, and who is this man you have with you?"

"This is Avalon. He'll be staying for a while with me. Don't worry, Mrs. Henry, he's harmless."

Avalon begged to differ, but he didn't say so.

"Is that right," Mrs. Henry commented as she turned to him, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir. Do you have a last name or do you prefer just being called Avalon?"

"Avalon is fine," he said, "I don't really care about names—or at least I don't care about mine so much."

"Oh—and a nice, strong voice as well. You don't mind if I call you Mr. Avalon, do you?"

"You can if you want," Avalon replied unconcerned completely about the whole thing.

"Good," Mrs. Henry said pleasantly (a little too pleasantly much to Maya's discomfort).

"Come, sit down, I'm not doing anything special today," Mrs. Henry invited to her guests.

"Mrs. Henry, we only came to check up on you—you know the 'regular visit'. If there's nothing we need to help you with—

"Oh, no, there _is_ something you could help me with. Keep me company for a little while, won't you? I really do have nothing to do around here—I've cleaned the whole place over and over again. It does get dreadfully boring around here.

"I guess we could stay for a little bit," Maya said, "Is that alright with you, Avalon?"

"I'm in no rush to go back out into that freezing weather," Avalon responded.

"Oh, you poor thing," Mrs. Henry said with all the drama in the world, "You must be cold let me make you something hot," Mrs. Henry offered.

"I don't want to inconvenience you—

"It's fine, it's fine—I don't mind making you something."

"Well, if you insist," Avalon said taking the offer.

"Oh good. I make the best hot chocolate in the world—you judge for yourself. Maya, I almost forgot, do you want some to?"

"No thanks."

"Well, alright. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

The old lady scuffled off into the kitchen and left Avalon and Maya alone. They made their way into the living room and Avalon and Maya chose seats that were opposite each other.

"You know, Avalon, you didn't have to accept her offer—we're only here to help out."

"I see nothing wrong with accepting something someone offered. Besides, wouldn't it have been rude to decline altogether?"

"No, it would show that we're here of our own free will and we don't need payment of any kind."

"But you saw her, Maya. She's _bored_; she wanted something to do anyway."

"Don't make a habit of accepting people's offers. Around here, people are very hospitable so they always will offer something, but it's an unspoken rule that you're not supposed to accept it _all_ the time."

Avalon remembered that they had been offered nothing at the last house they had visited, but Avalon didn't feel any urgent need to point this out.

"I'll try to remember that then," Avalon responded simply.

"You_ have _to remember that. I don't want you taking advantage of people's hospitality."

"Understood," Avalon said simply to appease Maya's growing concern. "Do you smell that?" he asked offhandedly.

"Smell what?"

"The scent of melting chocolate."

"I don't smell anything—you have a better nose than me."

"A shame really. Well, you'll smell it soon enough."

"Yeah, okay," Maya said uninterested, "It won't make much difference to me if I do."

"You don't like chocolate?"

"No, I do, but I only like it sparingly. Something tells me that that's not the case with you."

"It's not."

Maya made a mental note of this fact for future use. Such information was helpful if she ever wanted to bribe him into doing something.

Avalon sat back in his couch comfortable—it was a far cry from sitting cross-legged on the floor all the time. Perhaps Maya should invest in some actual furniture for her house. He continued to smell the warm, sweet smells coming from the kitchen—exactly as he remembered a mug of hot chocolate should smell.

"We won't stay for long," Maya warned Avalon who seemed to be getting too comfortable.

"Well, hopefully we won't leave to abruptly."

"What's 'abruptly'?"

"Leaving when we could stay a little longer."

"What's 'a little longer'?"

"Whatever it wants to be," Avalon retorted growing weary of her questions.

Before Maya could question any further, Mrs. Henry stepped in with two steaming cups of hot chocolate placed on a small saucer and with a small spoon placed in them. Then Maya did smell the chocolate's aroma. To her surprise, it really was a disarmingly sweet scent.

"Now be careful, the cups are really hot," Mrs. Henry warned.

She sat the cup on the small table beside Avalon's couch then she herself sat on the long couch that was closest to Avalon.

"So?" Mrs. Henry asked as she watched him sip some of it, "What do you think?"

"Just as delicious as it smells. It's so rich and…" Avalon was searching for a better word than 'good', "Buttery," he finally said.

"Buttery?" Maya asked, not liking the choice of word, "What does that mean exactly?"

Avalon looked at her exasperatedly, "You've tasted butter before, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Like that, but melted and warm and…sweet."

"Well," said Mrs. Henry with a satisfied smile, "I did put butter in the chocolate—it's a bit of a secret ingredient."

She stirred her steamy cup for a little bit and then sipped from the spoon, "Wow, I really out-did myself this time. Now don't you think this is the best hot chocolate?"

"Better than what I can make," Avalon agreed, "But now that I know your 'secret' ingredient…"

"Oh, but you don't know _how_ I add it or how much."

"Maybe not, but I can always experiment."

"And ruin so much good chocolate? Don't waste your time. I'm always free."

"That sounds suspiciously like an invitation to come here whenever I want," Avalon said taking another long sip directly from the hot cup. No one noticed this, but Maya did. A regular person would not be able to drink so quickly and directly without scorching some taste buds.

"It is. It would be nice to have you around."

"Oh, would it—but you hardly know me. What if I turn out to be terrible company?"

"I'm sure you won't. You're not now."

"You sound sure of yourself."

"I have a nose for such things. Besides, Maya trusts you enough to be traveling with her, right?"

It was almost as if Maya wasn't there anymore.

"I guess she does."

"See what I mean?"

"I suppose," Avalon said taking another long sip. He was nearly finished with the entire thing.

"Since my husband died, it's been well…quiet."

"Your husband, did he die recently?"

"Too recently or maybe it was a while ago—I can never tell the difference. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do actually."

"Mrs. Henry, I'm sorry for your loss," Maya said sincerely.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. You weren't around then."

The cup was no longer scorching and Avalon finished the rest of the liquid contents well before Mrs. Henry who still used the spoon.

"He loved my hot chocolate too," Mrs. Henry continued, "So it has to be the best, right?"

"Well, your husband had good taste."

"Thank you. That really means a lot."

Now Maya could see that Avalon was thoroughly finished as he finally set the empty cup back on the saucer.

"It's only true."

"At least to you. Some people simply hate it."

"That's their problem, if they can't appreciate good hot chocolate."

Mrs. Henry now was practically shining with restored pride.

"I have some more in the kitchen, still warm."

"Um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Henry, we really _must _go. We have other people to check on," Maya said deciding that they should go.

"Leaving so soon?" Mrs. Henry said a little hurt.

"Actually, _Maya _was leaving now. I want to stay a little longer."

"How long is a 'little longer'? I thought you were going to help me."

"I'll catch up with you, Maya. I'm not exactly jumping up to go back out into the cold."

"You and your aversion to anything cold—

"I do like ice cream."

"You know what I mean. You can't stay here and we're _leaving_."

"No, _you're_ leaving."

"Fine. Overstay your welcome if you insist on it. Goodbye Mrs. Henry. Kick him out if you ever feel the need."

"Oh, it's quite alright with me if he stays a little longer."

Maya sighed exasperatedly, "Alright. Well, I'll see you guys later."

They waited until the door closed before they continued their conversation.

"She seemed a bit worked up," Mrs. Henry observed, "She's usually so calm and peaceful."

"And quite demanding."

"Demanding?"

"She wants something of me, but I'm not quite sure what it is."

"Well, if you stick around, you're sure to find out."

"I hope it's nothing too drastic. Perhaps it's payment for free lodging."

"Maya isn't like that."

"I wouldn't know really."

"Then take it from me. I'll be right back."

Mrs. Henry took up his empty cup and shuffled back into the kitchen to fill it. This time, the wait wasn't as long and again she was carefully placing a hot cup on the saucer. Avalon lifted the cup immediately despite its heat.

"It's nice to have a man around sometimes. Maya has at least two at a time," Mrs. Henry said.

"Is Kazan…her father?" He thought he might try this question on someone besides Maya herself just to see if the answer was the same.

"Oh, heaven's no, he's just taken it upon himself to look after her."

"She's a little too old for that, isn't she?"

"A girl always needs looking after—even me. But, you see, her parents died long ago when she was only five in a freak accident."

"What kind of freak accident?"

"Kazan claims there was an explosion of sorts in the Forest Maze where it happened.

"The forest near here?"

"Yeah. There was a thunder storm too and lots of lightening. One of the strikes must have struck a tree too near to the ground."

"I see."

"And Kazan has been taking care of her ever since. I guess old habits die hard."

"Well, it's like you said—a girl needs looking after."

"Yes, they do. Do you like looking after girls?"

"Only if they can make hot chocolate as good as this," Avalon said with the first grin Mrs. Henry had seen on his face—she thought it made him look far more handsome.

"I guess I'm in luck."

"You most certainly are. Or…perhaps I have a problem with you living all by yourself."

"For the most part, I can take of myself."

"I can see that. I've never seen a cleaner place."

"That's just me being bored."

"Are you still bored?"

"Not even close."

"Well, I'm usually no fun to be around."

"I'm too old really, for fun. How old are you anyways?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, if your age is such a mystery."

"Fifty-seven."

"I knew you were somewhere around there. But you know, you can't fool an old woman. You asked me to keep it a secret for a reason. You must have told other people different answers."

"You're quite perceptive. More perceptive than Maya who believed me instantly."

"Now she's just a young woman—she hasn't been around the block at all."

"You mean she's a virgin?" Avalon asked in surprise.

"This is a small town—too small for someone so young. There's no one even near her age here and she's really not into older guys or younger ones. It's no wonder she believed you so quickly."

"Well, to be honest, I told her twenty-seven specifically because it was near her age group. I told you fifty-seven because it was near yours."

"You have a thing for seven."

"Yes, it's such an ambiguous number. It's so close to the next ten, but also not too far away from the other five."

"Aw, I see. You know, if I were to give a guess, I'd say you were in your thirties."

"A very accurate guess."

"And you could still be fibbing even now—leading me down the wrong path."

"Well, I didn't influence your guess—I only agreed with it."

"That's my point. I guess the world will never know your true age."

"I don't exactly know it either. I was born an orphan so I was simply given a birthdate by the one who took me in."

"You were an orphan? Why that's exactly like Maya's situation."

"Not exactly. I wasn't old enough to ever remember who my parents were—I only remember being an orphan. Maya has memories of hers—so I would think it's a little harder on her."

"You don't ever wonder who they were," Mrs. Henry asked.

Avalon took a sip of the hot chocolate before he answered. "I wonder only sometimes—whenever people talk of their families."

"You mean you still don't have one? What about the one who took care of you?"

"I don't consider her 'family'. Over the years, I've been quite a loner. I don't especially think that I need one."

"I suppose not. I'd say I'm doing quite fine on my own—my husband passed away and my children long gone."

"Your children are dead also?"

"No, no, as in they got bored and moved on to bigger better things."

"Aw."

"Sometimes I like living alone—it's pleasant, but there's some disadvantages."

"Sometimes there are."

Avalon took this moment then to drink from the cup again which was already getting low. "I'm convinced now that I only had a mother."

"Are you now? And what led you to that conclusion?"

"It was a dream, I think, and I heard this voice who claimed fervently that she was my mother."

"And you believe this…voice?"

"I know it sounds strange, but I've thought about it and it made sense—it's the only thing that makes sense."

"Some dreams are more true than others. I remember I had a dream about my husband dying—days later it happened. He had a heart attack."

"Seems like there was no way around that."

"There wasn't. Before Maya came along, there was no one around who knew too much about medicine or healing."

"It must have been his time."

"I hope that's the case—I hate to think there was something I could have done."

Avalon had once again emptied his cup and Mrs. Henry noticed this. She asked if he wanted another cup, but this time he declined, though adding that his declination had nothing to do with a sudden dislike for her hot chocolate. Despite her fears that he would then leave, he stayed awhile longer—and they talked forever. Mrs. Henry simply wanted to hear his voice for it reminded her so much of her husband's. Avalon found her easy to talk to and he felt as if he could tell her anything. He was still careful around her, however, neglecting to tell her of Igohl or what exactly he had been up to in the past—he feared that such things would scare her away and he didn't want that to happen. In time, perhaps he might relate such things to her, but not now, not so early.

Mrs. Henry sensed that there were things that Avalon kept from her, but she wasn't one to pry. As for his age, she liked to imagine that he was close to her age—61—but she couldn't be sure. His face seemed so smooth yet his hair seemed so old.

"Mrs. Henry, I suppose this is the part where you say that I've overstayed my welcome—it is drawing close to night."

"Oh, no, stay longer. I don't mind."

"I know you don't, but let me reassure you—I'll be back tomorrow."

"Well, alright, Maya must be getting worried about you."

"I hope she won't be too angry about this."

"You don't have to worry about anything like that."

Avalon stood up then, "You're probably right."

"You have a good evening, Mr. Avalon—come back anytime," Mrs. Henry said as he walked to the door.

"I will," Avalon said back before he officially exited.

As soon as he stepped outside, he was met with a brisk breeze and seemingly sub-zero temperature—he was glad for the boots he wore and the two thick sweaters he wore. Yet children played comfortably outside rolling in the three inches of constant snow on the ground and laughing without a care in the world. Avalon looked on incredulously—was he really the only one affected so much by the coldness? Even Kazan walked outside with short sleeves and Maya neglected to wear any gloves.

"Hey, mister, come help us!" cried a little boy that had ventured out towards him.

"I was just about to go inside," Avalon answered as he stepped closer to the child.

"Aw, but we need your help—the adults _always_ want to stay inside!"

"That's probably because we have better things to do than catch our deaths staying outside."

Now two more children came forth as they heard Avalon's last comment. They all burst out laughing in response and Avalon was baffled by their reaction. Wasn't it true that one could catch hypothermia by staying in the cold too long?

"You're _new_ around here," one girl said with a giggle, "The new ones always say stuff like that."

"It's not so bad out here," the same boy from before said.

"Yeah," chimed in a second boy.

"I really have to go," Avalon repeated.

"C'mon, help us, please. It'll be fun," the girl said.

One boy who was braver than the other trudged even closer towards Avalon until he could reach out and grab his hand, but he snatched his hand away when he felt how cold they really were—they were like icicles.

"Wow, you're really cold!" the boy said looking up at him with an amazed expression. He was still shaking his hand from the shock. "Here, I have some gloves you could use."

"They probably won't fit," Avalon said before the boy could pull them out.

"Oh, they will. Here."

Avalon eyed them critically and then took them up when he realized that they were large enough. "Now, what is a little boy doing with such big gloves in his pocket?"

"It's for the big snowman, my friends and I plan to make."

"A _big_ snowman. Good luck pulling that off."

"We could pull it off—if we had your help. Please. Pleeeeze," the boy began to beg.

"How long is this going to take—I really do need to go in."

"Not long," the boy promised.

"Right, tell me anything, kid."

"So you're helping?"

"Let's get this over with."

And so against Avalon's better judgment, he stayed and helped them. He had never made a snowman before and this became apparent to the children when he tried to make legs first. The children were happy to teach him the art of making a snowman—in fact it was almost as fun teaching him as it was actually building it. The bottom part of the snowman was incredibly large and already larger than the children themselves. Of course, this was where Avalon's help came in. while the children could roll a nice big snowball, Avalon had to lift it up onto the other snowball they had made—a fairly easy task for Avalon despite the fact that he was picking up snow. He was grateful for the loaned gloved otherwise his poor freezing hands would have surely fallen off.

The children rejoiced when they finally finished of the basic form of the snowman. Avalon then noticed an assortment of items on the snow near the close by hut. There were buttons, a carrot, sticks, some large olives, and a pile rocks. Avalon looked at the children questioningly as they gathered around the supplies.

"Now for the finishing touches," the first boy announced to Avalon.

"The sticks are his arms, the buttons are for the jacket, the carrot's the nose, the olives are the eyes, and the rocks are for the mouth."

Of course, Avalon was the only one who could reach the head and the midsection, but Avalon at the children's insistence lifted up the children one by one so they could place an item on the snowman. In this way, their work was done. Avalon stood back a few moments to admire their work—it was quite an achievement to Avalon who thought the snow was completely formless and useless. The children danced playfully around their creation as they laughed and cheered at their work. The wind picked up a little then as if reminding Avalon of his need to get indoors.

"Alright, kids, I really need to go."

"Aww!" they all said at once much to Avalon's surprise, "Please stay."

"I think I've stayed long enough. Maybe later."

"Alright, see ya!" the children chorused as he turned away towards a stone hut he hadn't visited yet.

And then the wind began to pick up more. Avalon shuttered involuntarily and then tried to walk faster, but something seemed to be impeding him. Was it the snow? Then he heard warning shouts from the children. Avalon turned to them, but they were frantically pointing at something entirely different.

"Good, God," Avalon managed to say before the increasing winds stole his words away.

Two translucent black shrouded beings glided slowly over the snow covered field towards him. Avalon stepped back instinctively, but his progress was mysterious hindered. The only conclusion Avalon could make was that it was the shrouded beings who were making it impossible for him to run. Strong winds whistled past Avalon, but obviously did not affect the dark apparitions whose cloak-like garments remained still. There was no head that Avalon could discern. In fact, they barely had a shape at all and threatened to fold and contort into something else altogether.

The children were still shouting for Avalon to move as the beings advanced upon him to no avail. Avalon's eyes turned to them and ordered them to run, go inside, but they did no such thing—no one was willing to abandon their new found grown-up friend. One small boy did run—the braver one—but towards the hut where Maya was currently in. the boy knew at the very least that Avalon would get hurt. If he did, then Maya could save him instantly.

The small boy, Peter, knocked on the door frenetically until it was answered by none other than Maya who had offered to answer the door.

"Maya, come quick, this man who helped us build a snowman is gonna' get hurt."

"Alright, I'll be right with you. Let me tell the others inside that I'll be leaving."

"No!" Peter cried grabbing her hand, "I don't mean to be rude, but he needs you _NOW_!"

"Okay, okay, lead the way."

Maya stepped outside and closed the door. Then Peter took off at an astonishing speed dragging Maya with him. In the village of Yuno, the huts formed a half circle around a large field. There were two rows on the half circle which stopped where the forest began. Maya had been in a hut that was in the outer circle so she had not seen what was taking place in the field beyond—Peter quickly brought her up-to-date.

By the time they got there, the shrouded formless figures were already gone. Instead, the scene had charged to two kids crowding around a still body. Maya knew almost instinctively who it was that was on the ground as she ran quicker still towards the activity.

She looked down when she finally got there—it was Avalon. His dimming golden eyes stared lifelessly into the darkening skies.

"Stand back," Maya said at last.

The three children were crying now sensing that he was dead or somewhere close to it. They huddled closely together. Maya checked his pulse and shook her head slowly. She tried to restrain herself from crying, but her eyes were already burning and she could hold them back no longer. Her vision grew watery as moisture began to build up.

"What happened," Maya finally asked to the children. She tried, but failed to keep her voice from quivering.

"These black ghosts. Th-they just came out of nowhere," the girl spoke up, "They kept gliding and gliding, closer and closer and they…and they…"

"They what?" Maya implored.

"Went _through_ him," the second boy spoke up, "And he seemed hurt…but they kept doing it over and over and over…and he fell."

"He couldn't defend herself," Maya said quietly, "There was no way he could have defended himself, but once upon a time…"

Maya knowing that it was hopeless, raised her hand over Avalon and a blue mist began to flow over the still body. The children watched mystified.

Unbeknownst to the four grieving people were light footsteps emerging from the Forest Maze. At first, the footsteps were languid, but then after a moment, its pace quickened until it came to a stop directly behind the group and directly behind Maya who knelt before Avalon's body.

"Maya?" the voice from the footsteps ventured.

Maya looked up startled and turned to the newcomer. The three children looked up as well.

"Lang?" Maya asked in a soft, surprised voice, "What are you—" then she leaped up and hugged him.

Lang was expecting such a reaction and held her in a friendly embrace.

"It's been so long! And you look so different now."

"I know, but so do you. I almost didn't recognize you."

Maya released him and stood back to better evaluate. He wasn't the "boy" she had met eleven years ago—he was a man and for the lack of shaving almost unrecognizable. Those uncertain yet cautious eyes were instead assertive and quite serious. They glinted uncannily with a crimson light, but it was gone as soon as it appeared and she wondered if she was just seeing things. He wore more clothes than before. Maya would always see him wearing an open, short jacket with no shirt underneath—(she was glad he had decided to change this). And his shoulder length hair was a far cry from his shorter hair in the past.

Lang looked over Maya as well. Her hair was still long and strawberry blonde just as he had remembered it, but now it was tied into a neat, solitary braid that stopped near her mid back. Her eyes were still a clear green color and her preference for thick clothing had not changed at all. But her face made her near unrecognizable to Lang; this was what had changed the most. Her childish, round face was replaced with an oval-like face with much more defined features such as her high cheek bones, almond shaped eyes, and slightly large mouth. The changes had taken him by surprise when she first turned around to him.

"I…must tend to someone right now. We'll have a more proper greeting inside," Maya said to him after she had finished noting his features.

"I'm sorry; was I interrupting something important?"

Maya closed her eyes sadly. "I wish you had come sooner."

Then Peter gave a shout when he saw one of Avalon's hands make a quick movement. Maya turned instinctively.

"I saw him move!" Peter exclaimed.

Maya shook her head still, "It was completely involuntary."

"Wait a minute, who is this man?" Lang asked finally getting a view of the still form, "It couldn't be."

"Lang, please, you should go inside," Maya said standing and blocking his view.

"Maya, do you realize who this man is? Move, let me see him."

Despite Maya's defiance, she was moved aside quite easily. She watched as a horrified expression blossomed on Lang's face.

"Please, don't jump to conclusions. Let me explain," Maya pleaded in vain.

"There's nothing to explain," Lang said back with a frightening edge to his tone. "He should be dead—long dead."

Avalon's hand made a sudden movement again and Peter pointed in amazement. Everyone looked at Lang as they heard the "zing" of a sword being unsheathed. Maya bent down to feel Avalon's pulse again for good measure, but then she was pleasantly surprised—there _was_ a pulse.

"No, Lang, stand down. He's of no harm to anyone," Maya declared staring at his scissor sharp blade.

"He would kill us all if given the chance!"

"No!" the children shouted defiantly, "Don't hurt him!"

Lang stared at the children in disbelief. "You kids know not what you speak of."

A groan escaped Avalon's mouth as he tried to move in an actual attempt. His eyebrows crinkled in discomfort and his mouth upturned in his usual despondent expression.

"I can't let him live!" Lang cried angrily.

Lang pushed Maya and the children away without much effort and instantly had Judgment Day pointed directly at Avalon's neck. Maya cringed at Lang's fierce expression and then again as the point of the sword pierced the other's skin.

"How did you survive?" Lang asked angrily through his teeth, "Answer me. How did you survive?"

But Avalon was still struggling to open his eyes—he recognized Lang's voice like a reoccurring nightmare.

"L-ang," Avalon managed from a mouth that could barely move.

And then his eyes opened though slowly. Those golden eyes set Lang off even more. They were the most distinguishable physical trait about Avalon and Lang associated them with death and evil.

"You _will_ answer me," Lang threatened him, "You will!"

Maya shrunk back even more when Lang pierced even deeper. Now Maya could see fresh trails of blood crawling down Avalon's neck.

"Please, stop this! Can't you see he's too weak to answer now! Lang! Stop!"

Peter leaped to his feet at that moment and ran directly behind Lang and began to tug at the man.

"Leave him alone! Leave him alone," Peter yelled tearfully, "Don't kill him…please don't kill him!" Peter sniffed.

Lang turned his head to the meddlesome child. "What kid? You don't know anything about this man—not at all!"

"Yes I do!" Peter wailed, "He's my friend…I mean, he helped me build a snowman. He's not like all the other adults who ignore us and go inside…He played with us. Isn't that right? Susie, Max?"

They all nodded affirmatively, "He seems like a nice man," Susie spoke up.

"And he's fun to order around," Max said.

"What?" Lang asked confused, "How can this be?"

Another trail of blood snaked down Avalon's neck. Lang looked down at him with a puzzled expression, but by then he had passed out.

"He's different," Maya said standing up from where she had fallen when Lang had pushed her. "Please, give him another chance."

Lang looked up finally to Maya's pleading eyes then he turned to the tearful children. With a sigh, he retracted his blade from Avalon's throat.

"Life is full of surprises," Lang said shaking his head, "Or maybe we are all fools."

Lang sheathed his blade reluctantly. Maya ran to the wounded man immediately to heal him, but Lang couldn't watch.

"He's lucky to still be alive," Maya said quietly.

The three nodded in agreement.

"Lang, could you help me carry him inside?"

Lang turned to her with a frown; but eventually assisted her—Avalon was quite heavy. The children tailed the silent proceeding. Not once did Avalon make a sound and Lang began to imagine that he really was dead; that soon he'd just be a rotting corpse. It was cold outside; maybe Avalon could catch hypothermia.

"Alright, kids, it's time for you all to go home."

"But we want to stay," Peter said defiantly.

"It's dark, Peter, your Mom's already worried. Now you can visit tomorrow if you like."

"Alright," Peter said sadly, "Let's go everybody."

Susie and Max followed Peter back into the field and then they went their separate ways.

"Does Kazan still live with you?" Lang asked.

"Yes he does—why?"

"I'll explain later."

"I'm guessing this wasn't just a social visit."

"I'm afraid not, Maya."

"Now help me get him through this door before he catches a cold too."

They had stopped to talk, but now continued with their possession through the front door.


	16. Gifts for Avalon

Rebirth

Chapter 16: Gifts for Avalon

Avalon remained unconscious with a strange affliction for a full seven days. When they had finally placed him in the bed the first day, he began to shiver uncontrollably which Maya confirmed were shivers not seizures. His entire body was strangely cold and it was a task merely to keep his body temperature at acceptable levels. On the second day, things became a little easier—he was able to maintain his own body heat and he ceased his shivers, but it was the first and only calm period of the seven days he was utterly unconscious.

The third day, he began to have nightmares—or at least dreams that were full of terror for they would last for the entire day not just at night time. Maya was quite certain he was having nightmares as she had made sure that physically he was not in pain. It was evident, though that he was still in some discomfort as his eyebrows would be furrowed and he would let out a moan or two.

The fourth and fifth day he was under the constant thumb of a rather high fever along with the reoccurring dreams. His skin glistened with sticky sweat and the bed became wet with perspiration. Maya was there in his room more often with her basin of rubbing alcohol and a rag. She'd gently wipe the cold liquid around his face and neck each time he began to sweat. She also tried to get him to drink something for she knew he was quite dehydrated. At first she thought such an activity was impossible, but when she sat him up and tilted some cold water into his mouth, he actually swallowed. Too much water and it would simply spill from his mouth so Maya carefully let the water trickle into his mouth.

The sixth day, his heart began to flutter as if it was about to give out altogether and his breathing became irregular. Maya deducted that this was due to an extended period of high stress levels which could put a major strain on the heart. Whatever was the case, there was little she could do and she forbade him any visitors as he had a surprising amount of them considering that he was still quite a strange to Yuno.

He began to stabilize on the seventh day. His breathing became calmer, his dreams a lot less bothersome, and his fever finally breaking. Maya knew that he was on the verge of waking and kept a watchful eye on him. On this day she allowed visitors just as she had on the fourth and fifth day, but only early on in the day.

Mrs. Henry knocked on their door each day and Maya would allow her to see him even on days that she thought visitors shouldn't come. She sensed that Avalon wouldn't mind such a thing at all. Peter, Max, and Susie also visited a few times, but so did many other kids who simply wanted to see who he was for Peter would talk nonstop about Avalon and his peculiar appearance. Then one day, Simba and Fey knocked on Maya's door along with their son Mike (who had made an immediate recovery a long time ago).

"Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins, what a pleasant surprise. Hello, Mike, are you feeling better?"

Mike nodded politely with a shy smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Rosa, we came to pay Avalon a visit," Simba said forth rightfully.

"Um…he's not receiving visitors at this moment," Maya said, though in fact she was allowing visitors.

"It's alright, Maya," Fey assured Maya, "We know he saved our son's life. We want to apologize—we jumped to conclusions."

"Fey's right. After a day of rest, Mike was as good as new—his bones were miraculously repaired—something that I understand is impossible for you to do. We owe Avalon our son's life. Will he be staying with you long, Mrs. Rosa? He has proven to be an invaluable asset to your work."

"Yes he has," Maya agreed, "Repairing bones even after a clean cut takes a special kind of talent—he's very invaluable. You may see him if you want."

And so went the Jenkins' visit and they came back two more times.

Everyone left gifts for Avalon from chocolates to elaborate flowers until it seemed as if Avalon had died already. Mrs. Henry in complete contrary to everyone else left Avalon a poem that she had constructed on her own and placed into a red envelope that sat conspicuously on the desk near the bed—it was sure to contain something quite interesting.

There were many things that needed to be discussed during Avalon's ordeal between Maya, Kazan, and Lang. For instance, the reason Lang had traveled all the way to Yuno. Lang disclosed to the group that he needed their help to track down a member of his Vigilance Corps—Dein—who had been inexplicably influenced by Igohl; Avalon's former second spirit. This fact didn't come to as much as a surprise to them as Lang had predicted, but then he was informed about Igohl separating permanently from Avalon which explained why Igohl would even need another host in the first place, but it also explained something else. Igohl was still alive because Avalon was—simply separating himself from his host was not enough to destroy him.

And then they began to discuss just how they were going to track both Dein and Igohl down which was beginning to seem a bit impossible mainly because there was no definite way of doing so. They could pass aimlessly through towns and try to gather information about their whereabouts—Dein was sure to be unstable by now and quite noticeable. Lang knew that if they came too late, Dein might die from the strain of harboring another spirit especially one as substantial as Igohl.

Then Kazan suggested an alternate plan. What about Avalon? Igohl was still an origin despite the separation; perhaps he could still sense Igohl's location well enough to point them in the general direction. Lang didn't especially like this idea because it would mean that Avalon would have to come with them, but Maya did and so did Kazan. So they waited for Avalon's full recovery.

There was hardly any mention of the "black ghosts" that had attacked Avalon. No one had known what to make of it. For now, the dark specters were gone and it was doubtful that they were ever going to make another appearance. But everyone kept the knowledge of their existence in the back of their minds. They feared thinking that something or someone was actually after him. When Maya had questioned further the two—Susie and Max—on what they saw, they described them as "death walking". Maya wondered if Avalon had really died—Lang began to wonder the same thing as he learned the full story of what had taken place.

"You think he died, don't you," Maya accused Lang one day as they sat with Kazan around the glowing fire.

Lang had grown quite silent and thoughtful after she had told the story in full. Maya noticed another red glint flash across Lang's pupils. Kazan looked over at Lang also when he didn't respond soon enough.

"Sure, I think he died—same as I did."

"You were dead?" Maya asked incredulously.

Lang took another long moment to answer. "Yes, I'm sure of it; one doesn't survive encounters with Igohl if their own origin is too weak to fight. Igohl wanted me dead just like he had wanted eleven years ago, but back then Avalon had stopped him. Now there was nothing or no one stopping him."

"But you're alive now," Kazan said.

"Someone brought me back to life, someone who claims to be my mother."

"Maybe she is," Maya ventured.

Lang shook his head, "I might believe that she's some kind of god, but she isn't my mother."

"You sound so sure of yourself," came a rather weak voice.

All three of them at once turned to the new voice that came from the bedroom doorway. And there was Avalon leaning heavily against the doorway with glittering eyes locked on Lang.

"Avalon, you're awake. It's been seven days, you know," Maya said to him.

"An entire week?" Avalon said a little surprised, "I thought it had been much longer than that."

"You heard that same voice, didn't you, Avalon?" Lang asked interrupting a potential conversation between Avalon and Maya.

"Both times," he answered.

"Both times?" Lang questioned him further.

"Yes, once when you and your friends destroyed me—and again soon after those two specters took me."

"So that's how you survived when we killed you the first time. I guess you were right all those years before—you _are_ invincible."

"Hardly. I can die just as easily as you. In fact, I did so twice."

"But I don't understand something. Maya only found you recently and she tells me that you were very near death."

"That's exactly how that woman—the voice, whoever she is, brought me back."

"It's been eleven years, why did she wait so long?"

"Because that's what she wanted to do."

"That sounds a bit arbitrary, Avalon. What else?"

"There's nothing else that's worth being told."

"An entire eleven years—"

"That I would rather forget. All you need to know is that at some point I was brought back to life under similar circumstances as you."

Lang knew that the other was hiding something, but that didn't surprise him—they were nowhere near being friends.

"You should sit," Maya told Avalon who noticed him falter a little.

"Yes, I should."

Avalon avoided Lang altogether and sat next to Maya. Lang watched the other steadily. Never in a million years did Lang ever believe they'd be sitting in Maya's house with their worst enemy, Avalon. Before, he had exuded such a forbidding aura with his majestic stature, his robust and commanding voice, and his speeches of grandeur and world domination that he seemed to be the perfect villain. Those who had served under him had been completely devoted to his cause and they had all eventually died for him. He had been larger than life, untouchable, and every sense of the word wicked.

Now as he sat with them, his expression seemed perpetually despondent. No forbidding aura, no majesty, simply a broken man who was a mere shadow of his former self. Lang still distrusted him. His eyes still gleamed with hidden devious thoughts and a pleasure of how uncomfortable he was making Lang.

"I've never seen so many flowers all in one place," Avalon said as his eyes stared at flames.

"They're all for you," Maya said with a smile.

"Yeah, seems as if you've been able to fool a good amount of people into thinking you're actually a 'nice guy'," Lang said.

Maya looked over at Lang with an irritated expression.

"Yes, it's all part of my eventual plan to take over the world—one villager at a time," Avalon answered back sardonically.

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"I'd rather you did."

"I'd rather I didn't."

"It makes almost no difference to me. But I do see that you've become much more powerful over the years—perhaps we should be keeping an eye out on _you_."

"Don't start comparing me to you—we're nothing alike."

"Right. I notice a certain crimson glint in your eyes. Careful, your powers are still developing, quite rapidly I might add."

"What do you mean?" Lang asked a little mystified.

"Just…be careful. You may _feel_ as if you're in complete control, but in reality you'll find that you're not."

"You're just trying to scare me," Lang said finally, "I am in complete control of everything and I've trained long and hard to achieve that."

"I'm sure you have."

"What—did something happen to you?" Lang asked.

"Yes, something did. I became so completely consumed by the power that I possessed—I began to do things that before I would never have seen myself doing. You won't know how it feels like to be invincible until you actually do and no one is ever mentally prepared for that moment. And quite easily you could be led astray because you realize that no one could stop you. Power leads to corruption, it almost always does and soon you'll know what an abundance of it will feel like."

"Like I said, Avalon, I'm nothing like you. Even if this supposed 'increase' in power occurs nothing will change."

"Only time will tell."

"Why do you continue on like this?"

"Because there are some things we have in common."

"Like what?" Lang demanded.

"Like having the same mother."

"If you're talking about that voice—

"I am."

"And you believe it?"

"Her. 'It' is a her. You only spent a few seconds with her—with me an entire eleven years and I am convinced that she is our 'mother'."

"Or maybe you've been killed off one too many times."

"Perhaps I have, but I'm quite certain of her."

"Alright, Avalon, let's say that she is who she says she is—who's the father?"

"This is no father—you speak as if we're human and we're not. Our mother presides over this entire world on behalf of God. She reports to Him constantly. She is a spirit—a spirit of creation. She created us with her own will and placed us on Earth to live."

"But why did she decide to do such a thing."

"It is something she does every millennia. She tried to explain the reason to me, but I didn't fully understand only that she does it to maintain balance in the world—one of her main duties she has to fulfill."

"And you…believe all of this?"

"I do. Why do you not?"

"Because, it's ridiculous."

"Do you believe in things not seen, Lang?"

Lang was caught off guard by this question, "No," he said steadily, "Of course not."

"So I thought. Then continue on not believing. If you don't believe she's your mother, then it is as if we're not brothers at all and that your mother doesn't exist. Though, it is an odd way to repay someone who saved you from being completely dead."

Lang looked down, "I'm sorry, but I can't believe you. I don't have a mother or father and that's how it's always been. I don't need to believe in something so farfetched; maybe you do. It must be hard having your origin ripped from you."

"You have no idea." Then they locked gazes. "But do not presume that I'm in such a pitiful state that I can no longer think logically. In fact, I have never been as certain of things as I am now."

Lang looked away from Avalon's suddenly penetrating gaze.

"Well, I'm glad that you're feeling better," Maya finally cut in between their conversation, "And that you decided to travel down the right path this time."

"I'm glad too," Avalon said to her.

"Lang needs help finding someone named Dein who is currently Igohl's host," Kazan began, "What we need to know now is if you'll be able to help us find him."

"I would be honored to help Lang," Avalon said looking at Lang. "I may not be able to feel Igohl as well as I have once been able to, but to some extent I still can. Some days I can sense him as clear as day and some days nothing at all. We must move quickly if I am to be of any use. Daily his connection grows with this Dein and when it is complete I'll no longer matter."

"What do you mean no longer matter?" Kazan asked.

"Quite possibly I'll perish soon after unless I do something similar to Igohl and arbitrarily find another spirit with which to connect. You know as well as I that we cannot survive long without a second spirit."

"As far as I know, I don't see any spare spirits around who want to be dominated by a living person," Maya said.

"I'm not really looking for one," Avalon said, "If it isn't Igohl, then it is no one. I'll ask mother to simply let me die, but even then she might not honor my request."

"Giving up so soon," Lang asked, "Igohl had no problem hanging you out to dry, but you're still mourning over him."

"Ah, eye for an eye, right Lang. But for some reason I have no desire to repay him."

And Lang had no more to say to him. Avalon seemed quite dispirited much to his sudden dislike. At least before when he was bent on controlling the world, he had been confident about himself. Now he seemed so weak.

The day was still young, but slowly growing older so Maya decided that she still had time to see to a few villagers. She also warned Avalon not to go outside today seeing as he was still weak and quite susceptible to the cold air. Lang decided to leave as well to see Rafael—an old friend of his, but Kazan, he decided to stay put strangely neglecting to go to Suza's house. But he had something he wanted to discuss with Avalon. He waited precisely until Lang and Maya were gone until he spoke.

"I need to know, Avalon, do you know how to defend yourself?"

"Without my origin I am defenseless."

"Just as I thought. If you travel with us you'll be a complete liability."

"I suppose so. Ironic that the only power I was able to retain was that of healing—when the majority of my power was meant to cause great harm."

"Have you never handled a sword or some weapon before?"

"Never. There was no one to teach me."

"What if I taught you?"

"I'd say you were wasting your time. I'm too old to be learning any new tricks."

"So you _like_ depending on other people for protection."

"No."

"Then why not change that?"

Avalon looked away, "I have no desire to relearn how to harm others."

Kazan stood up then, "It's nice that you've turned a new leaf." Then he walked into his room and took out the same paper thin sword that Avalon had almost used on himself a while back. "But you live in the real world. No one, not even Maya, could get by without learning some means of defense. Here."

Avalon caught the sword just in time before it struck him on the head. "I can't use this." He said looking over the simple design of the sheath and handle.

"You will."

Avalon let out a sigh, "I'm no warrior, really."

Yet before, Igohl had trained Avalon extensively to build up his muscles. Igohl too had known that Avalon wasn't really a fighter, but he still had to look the part. Even more than that, he had to be made efficient in the use of raw power which he had a lot of as time went by. Much to Igohl's delight, Avalon was well-suited in the art of manipulating power, such a talent took constant concentration and a robust mental stability—Avalon possessed both. Everything about Avalon was steady and thoughtful—a telltale sign of a healer, but Igohl used this to his advantage.

When Kazan had first met Avalon, he was completely terrified of his presence. He was too calm, too focused to be someone who had undertaken the task of destroying the world. And his eyes, they were far too calculative and demented—who could destroy such a man?

Slowly Avalon stood up from his sitting position holding the sword and sheath quite awkwardly. Avalon was taller than Kazan by four inches—a fact that hadn't really bothered Kazan until now. Avalon had to at least be 6'1. The sword that Avalon carried seemed like a play thing on someone so tall and muscular.

"It isn't too heavy for you is it?" Kazan asked.

"Not at all," Avalon said.

Kazan couldn't teach him much today as Avalon was still recovering from his strange malady, but at least he was able to show Avalon a few simple strokes. Avalon had a surprisingly hard time on doing just that. His stance was awkward and he often held the blade in an unwieldy manner. His coordination was poor and his agility pitiful, but Kazan still wanted to work with him.

Hours seemed to fly for Avalon when he had something to do. He suspected that he was making little progress as he found that he was still trying to perfect the first stroke Kazan had taught him. Kazan made it seemed deceptively easy (or maybe it _was_ easy), but when Avalon tried to imitate the same movement he made it seem painfully difficult. Kazan found it all to be quite amusing. To think at one time it took four of them to take him down.

Avalon called it quits as soon as the sun began to set claiming that he was too tired to do anything else.

"What was that saying about 'old dogs'," Kazan asked as Avalon was having difficulties sheathing his blade.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Avalon said unwilling to say it specifically.

"Whoever made that one up must have had you in mind."

"Assuming that I _am _old."

"Well, you are, right?"

"What do _you_ think?"

"About how old you are? I'd say…late forties."

"I'd say you were right—forty-seven. Don't tell anyone though."

"Right. So you can continue lying about your age to everyone? Such an _old_ trick."

"I told Maya twenty-seven and she thoroughly believed me."

"She _believed_ you? Well, I guess she's kind of gullible."

"Maybe it's true."

Kazan gave him an unconvinced look, "You must have told Mrs. Henry something different. She came to see you every day without fail and you guys only just me."

"Every day?" Avalon asked incredulously.

"Hopefully, you're not leading her on. Widows tend to latch on to men who remind them of their husbands. Careful—she can be a bit…obsessive."

"She's nice," Avalon said with a shrug.

"For now. Has she offered you her too sweet hot chocolate yet?"

"Yes, why?"

"She uses it as a test, of course she never offers it on the first meeting—she must have made an exception with you. I don't think anyone ever liked that drink of hers besides her husband whose sweet tooth was borderline insane."

"I didn't think her drink was _that_ bad…"

"Wait a minute, you liked it, didn't you?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

Kazan shrugged, "Maybe not. To each his own."

Avalon looked at the other sideways and then looked back down at the sword he had been given.

"She seemed pretty lonely. I think some company would do her some good."


	17. Lazy Day

Rebirth

Chapter 17:

Avalon was growing used to the constant feeling of weakness. Even as his eyes scrunched at the rising sun, he had no true energy to actually get out of bed. Not that he was extremely comfortable—the bed was actually a size too small for him and there was hardly any cushion—he had no motivation.

Slowly, however, he lifted himself up to sitting position. The comforter slid off easily to the plain bed. Everything was so quiet. It was as if no one was around. He watched the sun rise higher and higher until finally his blank thoughts were interrupted by an almost impatient voice.

"Is this how you usually spend your time in the morning?"

Avalon's head turned to the new voice, "Ah, Kazan, I was only trying to figure out why in the world I should even try to get up this morning, but I couldn't find a suitable answer."

"I have one," Kazan said presently. From behind his back; he took out the dreaded sword from yesterday.

Avalon looked at it pensively, "You're wasting your time, you know."

"Yes, so I've heard, but it's important that you learn to defend yourself."

"Yes, so I've heard as well."

Kazan pondered whether he should toss the sword at him, but he thought better of it when he rightly deduced that Avalon's reaction time would be pitiful.

"I'll be waiting for you. As soon as you're ready we'll get started."

Avalon assumed a rather grim expression, but nodded to him silently. It was enough for Kazan who soon exited the room. Getting out of bed, however, was easier said than done. An entire thirty minutes passed before he stepped out into the main room where the fire usually crackled.

Kazan noted the layers of clothing he had on and shook his head with amusement.

"So, I take it you haven't seen too much of the cold weather before."

"I purposely try to avoid it," Avalon said back.

Anyone could have guessed that Avalon spent his days in a sunny climate. His skin was almost as golden as his eyes, akin to the shade of honey.

Glittery eyes looked at Kazan expectantly, waiting for him to begin their little "training". A little put off still from Avalon's presence being so nearby, Kazan took a moment to begin. When he did, Avalon found that it was simply a repeat of the last lesson. This time, however, Avalon didn't find it to be nearly as frustrating.

Little by little his body was growing used to the feel of a sword in its hands. Avalon didn't look half as awkward as he did before, but his movements still were akin to a bumbling ten year old. Kazan was only glad that Avalon was putting honest effort into it.

What surprised Kazan the most was Avalon's attitude. When put into his shoes, Kazan was sure he would have been acting far differently especially if there was someone else telling him what to do. Avalon wasn't so much as embarrassed or sour about anything. In fact, he seemed above such emotions as if nothing could ever upset him anymore. Kazan wouldn't go as far as to say that he was perfect, but he was rather calm and quite open to him.

After a while—2 hours to be exact—Avalon was far too tired out to do much else at least according to Avalon. Kazan could never tell when he was exhausted—he never sweats—but Avalon was more than willing to let him know. In his awkward, almost comical way, he would sheath his blade and Kazan would know immediately to back off. When Kazan inquired what else he would be doing that day, he received a shrug. In reality, what exactly would Avalon be doing? If he wasn't trying to demolish the world as they knew it or training, what could he instead be doing in his free time? Kazan felt inclined to fill that void of inactivity, but Avalon quickly declared that he didn't want to be dragged along on some "silly routine expedition". Without further discussion, Kazan left Avalon to his own devices.

For a while, Avalon simply sat down near the established fireplace that was now little more than blackened earth. Until then, Avalon hadn't known it was possible to go an entire half hour without even a sliver of a thought. He sat so still and motionless that he almost mistook it as actually sleeping yet his eyes were open. Eventually, when he discerned that he had enough energy, he climbed to his feet and exited through the back door.

It was as if the memories of Igohl were all his mind could muster up the energy to think of. On days like these when there was absolutely nothing to do, Igohl would insist on training. Not in the physical aspect, but mentally. Igohl could be quite irritating if he put his mind to it and the entire time he would be testing. For how long could he sustain a passive mood? For how long could he stop himself from reacting negatively? Little did Igohl know that it wasn't even a question for Avalon. He had a rather uncanny habit of disregarding anything that was too ridiculous or wasn't worth his time.

Now Avalon was greeted with nothing more than silence. There was nothing to fill the void that he felt so heavily. Being utterly alone was a new sensation. Igohl, since the day he was born had always been with him whether subconsciously or consciously. The silence seemed threatening, not welcoming as it used to be. In fact, it was a bit apprehensive.

Wanting no more of it, he went forth to the only other person he felt like dealing with—Mrs. Henry. He trudged out into the cold, relentless snow and took maybe 15 minutes traveling to her home. She was quite welcoming, almost overjoyed at seeing him as she answered his knocking on the door. Soon Avalon found himself sitting down on her freshly cleaned furniture in the living room near the calmly crackling fire. On the table next to him sat her famous hot chocolate.

The atmosphere was perfect. Avalon couldn't think of a better place to be. The hot liquid was soothing to him and the amount of sugar content not at all surprising or overwhelming. Once again, he found himself speaking freely. It became harder and harder to maintain his usual guarded self. Mrs. Henry smiled at him and his mood seemed to lighten to a degree he wasn't used to.

"How are you feeling now? I know you've had a trying last week."

"Better than expected, I suppose. The fact that I'm alive is good enough for me."

"I wish there was something more I could have done…"

"No, you've done quite enough. If I'm not mistaken, it was your voice I kept hearing every day."

"You remember?"

"It was like a dream. I couldn't think of where I heard that voice until now. What were you saying…?" Avalon pondered aloud.

"I was only reading poetry." Mrs. Henry put her mug down, "I was scared, you know. Everyday things got worse…and I began to think of my husband. I didn't want it to happen again, but at the same time, I couldn't help at all so I just read you poems. Maybe if you heard my voice, maybe you'd have something living to hold onto…maybe you'd…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. And you helped me a lot. On my own, I never hope that something good is going to happen—I don't deserve such things. But when there's someone else, I don't want to let them down. When I heard that voice, it made me want to live."

Tears were beginning to brim from Mrs. Henry's eyes. Avalon looked over at her with concern.

"Is there something wrong?" Avalon started.

"No, no, I'm fine. Sometimes emotions take control of me. It's just, no one's ever said such a thing to me."

"It seems my words are having the opposite effect on you."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted you to smile again and here you are crying. I've never been good at such things as encouragement."

Mrs. Henry smiled at this, "No, you're doing fine. Not to worry. These are happy tears."

"Happy tears?"

"Haven't you ever heard of crying for joy?"

"What a paradox. Tears can be considered happy."

"Sometimes you can become so happy that your eyes start to water up. Maybe it'll happen to you one day."

"Perhaps. Things that I never thought could happen tend to do just that these days. Even now, sitting here talking to you isn't something I imagined myself doing."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not at all," Avalon said with a grin, "It is a nice change of pace."

"Well, you know, I thought I was going to live out the rest of my days on my own with the occasional visit of Maya and I was perfectly fine with that, but when you showed up, I began to rethink things."

"In what way?"

"That maybe I was meant to do one last thing with my life." Mrs. Henry looked at him steadily. "It brings me great joy that I can be of service to you. If it were anyone else, I wouldn't care."

"Well, if it is so that I bring meaning to your life, _I_ am glad to be of service. I've spent the majority of my life only bring harm to others—someone like that wouldn't be capable of genuinely helping another."

"That's not true at all. You're doing a great job of it now. The kids around here adore you and word has traveled fast about your healing powers that rivals even Maya herself. You are well loved around here. Dare I say…this could be your home."

"A home," Avalon repeated almost to himself, "Do you really think so?"

"Anything is possible," she said reassuringly.

Avalon sat back into the sofa and took another swig of the hot liquid. "Tell me, Mrs. Henry, tell me about yourself and I'll tell you about me."

"Alright," Mrs. Henry said liking his train of thought, "But where to start? What do you want to hear about?"

"Well…" Avalon began pensively, "Things that you wouldn't openly tell someone else. Things you haven't talked about in a long time."

"Well, I don't usually talk about my childhood—people usually don't care to listen. It's rather uneventful…"

"That's fine with me. Normalcy isn't such a bad thing."

"Alright, well, when I was born here, there were maybe two other families that lived here. My parents told me that the rest of the world was involved with some great calamity and we were the few who sought only peace. My parents and other families had run through the Forest Maze for two days lost and hungry until they broke free of the forest. Somehow they persisted and by the time I was born, they had finally settled down. We were hidden from the world, oblivious to their plight. We developed our own rules and norms and we get along just fine. Me and two other boys were the first born of the new generation that would populate our small town.

"Those were the days. We were young with no cares in the world and we invented games all on our own."

"Those two boys. What were their names?" Avalon asked.

"One was Tommy and the other Clay. They were both rather adventurous and I was always the one trying to keep up with them. Soon, other children were born and they—me included—looked up to Tommy and Clay. They were brave, strong, and quite charming and they could have anything they want. It wasn't until they were seventeen when they talked of leaving the town. They included me in their plans because of my age and out of habit since we always did things together.

"I was horrified. The thought of leaving scared me to death and I told them this. I told them that I didn't want to go and that they should stay too. Everyone looked up to them and we were just a fledgling town with little society to speak of. This town couldn't afford their absence. They ignored me and told me that leaving was something that had been on their minds for years. They told me to stay since I was so concerned about the town."

Mrs. Henry looked over at Avalon who appeared to be dozing off.

"Why did you stop?" Avalon asked startling the other. His glittering eyes opened to her again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep."

"Was I? I guess I am used to hearing your voice in that way."

"The couch is all yours if you feel the need to lie down."

Avalon nodded to her, "Please continue."

"Alright. Well I stayed and they left. Tommy never made it back and Clay later became Maya's father after he survived his adventures. If he hadn't met Nazak or Kazan in Tanza, Clay may not have survived. Kazan was a strange one. Much like you, he was a complete enigma when he first began to live here. Everyone seemed a bit apprehensive of him. We just knew innately that there was something different about him and many people kept their distance."

"Fear of the unknown," Avalon said momentarily.

"Exactly. Clay trusted him and he made sure to let everyone know that Kazan was perfectly alright. Only time allowed us to accept him—not to mention that he was quite cheerful and sociable. People soon warmed up to him. Clay married the most beautiful woman in town—no, it was not me—and together they had a beautiful baby girl. It was as if their lives were blessed.

"Most people would say that between Clay and Tommy, Clay was the most handsome, but also the most strange. You see, he had the ability to heal people, but had for years kept it a secret. It wasn't until our town got hit with a plague epidemic that his abilities finally came to light. He could no longer keep it a secret. I mean, how could he? Our small town could have been wiped out easily had it not been for him. People were so desperate then that they would have accepted anything as long as they could be cured. Mind you, this was when Maya was still a baby. Clay went around to everyone's home—and it was maybe 7 homes—and he cured everyone. Then it became commonplace. Everyone knew him to be a healer and he was well respected."

Mrs. Henry looked again at Avalon who seemed to be fast asleep. She grinned at this. It was enough really that he was there with her.

"I bet Maya's having a fit right now. When she came over this morning, she told me you were resting and wouldn't be able to visit," Mrs. Henry said to herself.

"Now, how does that fit in with the story?" came the slightly slurred voice of Avalon.

Mrs. Henry was again surprised, "You're awake? Sorry, I was just thinking aloud."

"I suppose Maya _is_ getting worried by now. I don't want to impose on you."

"No, you're not imposing. In fact, I wouldn't mind it at all if you stayed the night."

"Truly?"

"Like I said, the couch is all yours."

Mrs. Henry was delighted that he was actually contemplating it.

"Well, firstly, I want to hear the end of your story. Although, I wish you would speak more of yourself."

"Myself? Well, I just wasn't doing much of anything besides babysitting. I'm good with children. So many parents dropped their kids off with me."

"They must've been attracted to your personality."

"I suppose so. Everybody knew the inside of my house," Mrs. Henry said looking away as her eyes became misty with nostalgia. "All that changed when I met my husband Henry. He seemed to know me without me even having to say anything. We just connected. Everyone knew Henry; he was a bit of a hotshot and he managed to piss off almost everyone he met besides me that is. Conversation came easy and we would speak of everything. He liked to play flutes even though no one knew how to actually play it. It was a makeshift one he would always blow out of and he'd make so much racket, but I didn't mind. We got married after a year of dating—a norm in our society—and we had two kids: Kate and Patrick. They were so beautiful."

Mrs. Henry was on a roll when it came to her children. She could go on for days about them. An hour passed before she noticed that her only audience was already stretched out on the couch sound asleep. She wondered if it was for real this time.

"Avalon?" Mrs. Henry said cautiously, "You asleep?"

This time, there was no response just the sound of slow, deep breathing.

"Well, I guess I did get a little carried away. I never got to hear about you."

Mrs. Henry walked over to him and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Truth is, I always wonder if my life is fulfilled, if maybe I've missed something. I know it's silly. I'm too old for such thoughts."

"No it's not."

Mrs. Henry looked down at him slightly astonished at his utterance, "What, are you a light sleeper?"

"Well, I couldn't possibly let you continue on your ramblings without saying _something_."

"Oh, sorry, am I disturbing you."

"No, not really. Continue if you want."

"But I want to hear about you."

"Tomorrow. Later."

"What?"

"I'm really too tired to go into much details about myself. Your life sounds peaceful and you seemed to have persevered through every challenge life threw at you. You wonder if you've missed something and I believe you haven't."

"That's always nice to hear from another person."

"Indeed."

Avalon was already dozing off again and Mrs. Henry decided that he probably needed all the rest he could get. Maya sounded extremely worried about Avalon's health and how he had yet to reach 100% since the day she found him wounded. When Mrs. Henry looked at him, however, he didn't seem nearly as weak as Maya implied.

"Well, I'll let you sleep."

As she stood up, there were two sudden knocks on the door. Instinctively, she began towards the door, but she felt herself being stopped by a strong hand. At that moment, their hands clasped. A shiver ran down her spine. It was the first physical contact she had had with him.

"Don't you think it's rather late for someone to be knocking on your door?" came Avalon in a stern voice.

Mrs. Henry's head turned to Avalon and found that he was surprisingly alert. His eyes seemed to have a light of their own.

"It could be a child who got lost in the dark."

"No, it isn't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Stay here. I'll answer it," Avalon said as he stood up. He walked forth a few paces before he thought better of his last statement. "It's…not safe. It would be in your best interest if you allowed me to answer it."

Avalon sounded quite serious and Mrs. Henry knew it would be quite foolish not to take his offer. "You may."

Mrs. Henry watched as Avalon made his way to the door and opened it cautiously. He only pulled the door back just enough so he could peer through, but Mrs. Henry couldn't tell who was there. Avalon spoke in low tones to the stranger and Mrs. Henry became quite concerned.

Suddenly his eyes were on her and he put a finger against his mouth gesturing her to remain quiet. Mrs. Henry was mystified. All at once, Avalon stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

"Avalon," Mrs. Henry whispered frantically.

Despite herself, she crept to the door to listen, but all she could hear outside was the howling night wind.

"Avalon," she whispered a little louder.

She stood at the door for a good five minutes with stilled breath until the door opened. She moved aside to let him through and he closed the door promptly behind him.

"It's fine. Everything is fine now," he said, but his voice sounded haunted.

"Avalon, what happened?"

"Nothing…of concern, I mean."

His back was to her so he couldn't see his expression.

"Just tell me."

Mrs. Henry followed him to the couch where he sat down. His eyes were closed in deep thought.

"I'm not sure. I was asked something. I didn't like their offer and I refused."

"What was the question?"

"It's not important," Avalon said steadily, "When I refused, I was given some bad news—that time was not on my side, that in a matter of 2 weeks if something isn't done, my body would no longer be my own and I would become a slave for all eternity."

Mrs. Henry blinked twice at this, "Why, that doesn't make much sense at all."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Henry, that I have to leave you so much in the dark. I wish I could tell you more, but it is better this way. You've lived a peaceful life and I think it should remain so."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'd understand if you'd explain."

"I'm too tired," he said heavily, "I enjoy your company and I respect you, but…"

"Yes, I know. How old did you say you were again?"

"The truth is, I don't really know myself."

A look of surprise crossed Avalon's face when he felt Mrs. Henry's hand on his forehead.

"You're running a fever," then she pulled her hand back, "I guess it is like Maya says. You really shouldn't be exerting yourself at all."

"You're beginning to sound like her. Was it wrong of me to come visit?"

"It's too late for all that, don't you think? Just get some rest and feel better tomorrow."

"Mrs. Henry, I may have to leave sooner than I thought. I'm not overly concerned of my health, but there's something I must do immediately perhaps even tomorrow."

"_I_ care about your health—

"I know. I appreciate your concern, but it can't be helped."

"Is there any way that I can help?" Mrs. Henry asked at last.

"No, I think you've already done enough. In any case, it is getting rather late," he said with a yawn that could no longer be held back.

"It is," Mrs. Henry said walking over to the candles to blow them out. Get some rest."

It was pitch black as Mrs. Henry traversed to her room. She didn't go inside, however. She waited to hear Avalon's movements. Her ears were even more alert than usual and it was a good thing for Avalon made little noise as he made himself comfortable on the couch. When she heard the normal breathing patterns of someone asleep, she finally entered her room. As long as Avalon was at rest, she could do the same.


	18. To Dein Begins

Rebirth

Chapter 18:

Mrs. Henry woke up early the next morning to check on Avalon. She found that he was quite deeply asleep so she exited the living room to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. Surely the sounds and smells of cooking would raise Avalon.

The sweet hickory scent of bacon filled the small cabin evenly along with poached eggs and softened, buttery grits. Mrs. Henry walked into the living room with a hot, steamy plate, but much to her disappointment, Avalon was completely oblivious.

As was Mrs. Henry's usual routine, she ate quietly by herself. While the food itself was delicious, it would have meant a lot more to her if there was someone else who could keep her company. She emptied the plate at her usual steady pace and set it down. Concerned with Avalon's apparent unresponsiveness, she felt for his temperature. It was the same fever from before and his skin glistened more than usual from the film of perspiration. Mrs. Henry gathered up her jacket and gloves in preparation for going to Maya's. It was the least she could do since Avalon had been missing in action for almost a day.

Mrs. Henry wasn't known for leaving the confines of her home, but these past few days had been different. For seven days she had gone to visit Avalon and now here she was again trekking out into the snow covered grounds. She wasn't very tall or strong so she took her time making the trip. She was relieved as she made it once again and Maya gave her a warm welcome.

Lang and Kazan were sitting cross-legged around the roaring fire and it seemed as if they had been discussing something highly important.

Lang looked up at her as he noticed her presence, "Have you seen, Avalon? Maya believes he's staying with you."

"That would be correct," Mrs. Henry replied, "It's been nice having company. Why, I haven't been bored for one second since he came over."

Lang grimaced at this, but tried to mask it as he looked away.

"How is he doing?" Maya asked cutting to the real point of concern.

"Not so well," Mrs. Henry spoke in hushed tones, "Though it appears like he's fine, he doesn't seem to have a lot of energy to do much of anything and I think he's been quite feverish for a while now. I think he really just needs some rest."

"That doesn't sound good," Kazan said gravely, "It seems we'll have to put off that little 'expedition' of yours for a little while longer."

"We don't have a lot of time," Lang replied anxiously, "I have no idea how Dein will live."

"Funny you guys say that. Avalon said something like that as well," Mrs. Henry said.

The rest of the group looked towards Mrs. Henry expectantly waiting for her to continue.

"Well, I didn't understand it at all, he said something like if something isn't done in 2 weeks' time something bad would happen to him—it sounded like enslavery which doesn't make much sense, right?"

"2 weeks," Lang said again, "That sounds about right. Now do you see how small our window is, Kazan?"

"Wait, what's going on here?" Mrs. Henry asked.

"Sorry, Mrs. Henry, but it's better that you didn't know too much," Maya said.

"That's what _he_ said too. You guys are obviously up to something pretty dangerous and you want to drag Avalon along with you. Can't you guys just wait maybe two days?"

Lang looked at her with sympathetic eyes, "Mrs. Henry—

He was cut off when there was a knock on the door.

"This'll be a full house pretty soon," Kazan commented.

Maya answered the door and in stepped Avalon who had supposedly been asleep.

"Avalon! You're supposed to be—

"I heard you leave," Avalon stated cutting across Mrs. Henry's astonishment.

"Good, you're here," Lang said, "Saves me the trip. Mrs. Henry tells us you said something about two weeks."

"Yes. After that time, I'll be of no help to anyone. It is pertinent that we leave else you'll miss your chance in finding Dein quickly."

"Avalon, you can't mean…" Mrs. Henry began, "You're not ready!"

"Mrs. Henry," Avalon said turning exclusively to her, "Can't you see? There is more than just my life at stake here. I no longer have a real choice in the matter. I'll be fine."

He seemed quite determined. He was planning to do something, Mrs. Henry realized, something that was important to him.

"Alright," Mrs. Henry said with a sigh, "It seems I can't stop you."

"Thank you for understanding," he said to her then he turned back to the group at large. "I'm ready at any time."

"Well," said Lang standing up, "If we leave now, we could make it through the Forest Maze before two nights."

"Now?" said Maya a little caught off guard. "What about tomorrow?"

"Then we will have lost a day when we really have no reason to wait," Lang said.

"It may sound rash, but Lang has a point," Kazan agreed.

"Alright then, let's take an hour to prepare ourselves for the trip," Maya said giving in.

"Sounds good," Kazan said. Then he turned to Mrs. Henry, "Could you let the town know that Maya will be gone for a month or so?"

"A month?" Mrs. Henry repeated, "Just what are you guys planning?"

"Mrs. Henry, please," Avalon said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine. As you wish. And, Avalon, you make sure you take care of yourself—just make it back alive."

There was a look in his eyes that told her that this may be the last time she saw him, but he gave a rather brief grin, "I'll try," he said simply.

Mrs. Henry exited after this and made the short trek back to her house.

"I swear you've brainwashed her," Lang said watching the exchange.

Avalon gave him a slightly annoyed look, but said nothing back. Soon they were off packing things up. It was decided that Avalon wouldn't be made to carry much. It was obvious to all of them that Avalon was in a weakened condition. Kazan forced him to carry a sword and that was all. An hour passed and they were finally on their way.

/

The Forest Maze was long and treacherous, at least in Avalon's eyes. He found that he had absolutely no stamina and near midday he was functioning on will alone. Of course, Avalon was bringing up the back of the group despite his valiant effort. Maya continued to glance back at him with concern; she had an eye for spotting things like discomfort and illness.

"You guys, maybe we should stop here," Maya said in the evening.

"And waste all this daylight?" Lang said back, "We can't afford to waste time."

"But Avalon—I don't think he can go much further."

Lang stopped in his tracks and walked over to Avalon, "Well, Avalon, what do you think? Do you want to stop or continue?"

Avalon looked at Lang with unreadable eyes, "Continue, of course," he said in a tone that suggested that any other answer would be ludicrous.

Yet even Lang could tell that the other was already tired. His breathing was far too heavy and his skin glistened with obvious sweat.

"You heard him, Maya," Lang said turning away, "Let's continue while the sun is still out. We'll clear this forest in two days."

Lang was the unofficial leader despite Kazan's superior age. The fact was, he was the strongest and their powers collectively could hardly even compare to his.

They all, however, had their strengths. In comparison to the common person who spent their days working in their chosen trade, they had trained. They were no stranger to combat and as a result, all of their natural senses were heightened in this sense. So it was no surprise when the entire party became weary when they rightly discovered that there was danger nearby. They all ceased their movement exactly at the same time.

The creature came from behind. It was a large Hanged Snail advancing forth with its uncanny gait. It stopped a certain distance from Avalon who stared at it was unfathomable eyes—he hadn't even drew his sword yet. They seemed to be at a standoff as Maya, Lang, and Kazan gathered around Avalon.

"What are we doing standing around? Let's attack already and get this over with," Lang said after an entire minute of inactivity passed.

Avalon made a movement towards his sword, but the creature backed off a little. When Avalon finally unsheathed the blade, the creature seemed to be making an actual effort to escape. It made a weird cry and scrambled off with exceptional speed.

"Did you…did you scare it off?" Maya asked incredulously.

Kazan couldn't believe what happened and wondered if Avalon had some secrete attack that he hadn't told them about.

"What did you do?" Lang asked finally.

"Nothing," Avalon said as he struggled to put the needle thin sword back in its sheath, "In any case, we've avoided any unnecessary fighting so let's continue."

The group moved on swiftly or as swiftly as it could. No more potential fights occurred, in fact, it was as if the usual beasts seemed to be hiding or off on vacation. Lang wondered if Avalon had anything to do with it, but he couldn't be sure. What would make a creature react in such a way? Could it have actually been scared of Avalon? Lang refused to think that this could be the case.

Night could not have come sooner for Avalon who had been wondering when the day would be over a long time ago. He ate little and fell asleep instantly. Lang had wanted to ask him if he had felt any sign of Igohl, but he would have to wait until morning.

Maya couldn't resist checking in on him. Her mind wouldn't be at rest until she knew he was alright.

"Avalon," Maya whispered.

When he didn't answer, she checked his temperature and found that his fever had gone nowhere. In fact, it might have worsened.

"Avalon," she said in a louder voice while shaking him, "Please, can I talk to you?"

She waited for a moment and was about to give up when he finally responded.

"What is it?" he asked in low tones.

"Here," she said holding a small leaf in front of his face, "It'll help you."

"What exactly is this leaf?" he questioned.

"It's called a Heal Leaf and it's a highly regarded plant that instantly restores one's health to a certain extent."

Avalon sat up as she explained this.

"It sounds like something that's hard to come by. Shouldn't you wait to use it at a more critical moment?"

"I have waited and I've decided that now is the best time. I do have more where that came from. After today, I don't think you'd have the energy otherwise to continue."

Avalon couldn't truthfully deny anything that she said so he simply accepted her offer. When he held his hand out, she blinked twice—she didn't think it'd be this easy. Maya placed the fragile leaf carefully on his palm.

"All you need to do is eat it," Maya instructed.

Avalon nodded to her silently and did as he was told. After doing so, Maya couldn't tell if it had made any difference. There was no outward look of surprise on Avalon's part.

"Was there something else you wanted?" he asked when it appeared as if something was on her mind.

"Well? Did it help? Do you feel any better?" Maya asked trying not to blush in front of him.

He looked at her thoughtfully and then answered, "Not really. But I appreciate the concern."

"Nothing?" Maya asked incredulously.

"Was it really supposed to work instantly," Avalon ventured.

"Yes," Maya said nodding affirmatively.

"Then nothing."

"Well, what about tomorrow? Do you think…?"

"I can and for however longer it is needed."

"But how can you be so certain?"

"When pursuing something that is just, you can never fail."

Maya looked at him mystified, "Where are you getting this from?"

"I don't know. It was simply something that came to me. But doesn't it make sense?"

"Not really. It's more of an opinion…an optimistic one, at least."

"Maya, why did you decide one day to join forces with Lang to try to defeat me? Surely in a rational mind such as yours, you knew you would fail if you fought someone with the Supreme Origin?"

"Well…I trusted Lang."

"And you thought upon seeing him that he was the one to defeat me?"

"Yes…"

"It's alright; you don't have to lie for his sake. I want to know…what was truly on your mind."

"Why?" Maya asked. Now she really was blushing, "Why is it so important?"

"Because," he began in a thoughtful tone, "I was trying to get to a point, but I don't mean to force you to say things you don't want to."

"Look," Maya said with a sigh, "You want to know why I decided to go on that foolhardy adventure to eventually fight you?—it was because I was young and stupid."

"You really thought of yourself as stupid?"

"No. I mean, not at the time. What are you trying to get at?"

"The truth, of course."

Avalon had said it so steadily that for a moment she completely forgot her train of thought.

"T-truth?" Maya asked.

"Yes. Why did you decide to go in the first place?"

"Oh, well…I don't know. I _had_ to. It was—well, I guess it was…the right thing to do."

"Exactly."

Maya blinked twice, "Wait, this isn't the same thing as you're doing. This is suicide."

"No it isn't. Lately, all I've been concerned with is making things right. Doing nothing would have been suicide."

"You're not making any sense," Maya complained.

"It's getting late. Maybe you should sleep on it. If anyone could understand me, it'd be you."

Then, of course, she was blushing once again. "Yeah, it is late and you need your rest," Maya said standing up, "Good night."

"Good night to you as well."

Avalon was deathly tired yet he had somehow found the energy to speak to her. When he closed his eyes for the second time that night, he fell into a deep slumber. All night, the only thing Maya could think of was Avalon's cryptic words. What did he mean? And why was she more likely to understand them?


	19. Eternal Struggle

Rebirth

Chapter 19: Eternal Struggle

Maya wondered what energy Avalon could possibly be walking on. She could only imagine what kind of pain he was enduring—she was too afraid to ask him point blank. Every few minutes his hand would grasp his chest as if it was a habit.

"Avalon," Lang called out later on in the day, "Are you getting any signs of your origin?"

Lang had had to slow down to his pace.

"Now I seem to feel him every day, but he is nowhere in this forest. I believe he is in a place where there are a lot of people. When we break free of this forest, I'll be for sure."

"Alright, until then. We don't have too much longer for that."

And in fact, it was later in the evening when they finally came to the end of the forest. Lang looked to Avalon expectantly who seemed to be in more pain than usual.

"Yes, that has to be it, a very populated place in that direction," Avalon pointed.

Lang looked in the same direction and nodded, "If we keep going that way, we'll run into Karavia."

"Karavia," Avalon said quietly to himself, but soon continued forth with the rest of them.

They camped midway to their destination and once again Avalon fell instantly asleep. This time, May did not disturb him, but his condition did not seem to be improving. The Heal Leaf had not worked—how exactly could she bring him comfort?

The next day came suddenly and they were soon on their way again. Without much obstacles, they made it to the Karavian gate sometime around noon. By then, Maya had noticed Avalon grabbing his chest more often. It was all she could think about.

"Avalon?" Maya asked concerned as they stood before the gate.

"Sorry," he said between breaths, "He's here. I can feel it. Very close by."

Then time itself seemed to slow as a golden light began to materialize in front of them. Before they knew it, Igohl appeared.

"Avalon, I thought you were trailing me. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get rid of you."

"Igohl, why don't you stop this already," Avalon said in a much stronger, clearer voice.

There was a determined look in his eyes. The kind that made Igohl think twice in rebuking him.

"Ah, that look. I haven't seen that in a while. You seem as if you have some sort of plan."

"Join me once again, Igohl and I will show you a world more beautiful than the one even you imagined."

Maya couldn't believe her ears. Was he actually betraying them? Lang wore a grim expression along with Kazan.

"What do you have in mind?" Igohl questioned.

"I need your trust and your strength for I am nothing without you. This pain that I feel is all because you chose to abandon me. Perhaps even I am to blame as I was too weak to keep you. Igohl, I want to show you something glorious that I have only now stumbled upon—I want to share it with you just as I have everything else."

"What is this thing you keep speaking about?"

"It doesn't quite have a name," he answered.

"You're bluffing, aren't you?"

"Do you intend to stay with this Dein and allow him to suffer because of it? You belong with me."

"I belong with whoever I chose, weakling."

"You're wrong," Avalon said closing his eyes, "I could make you come back to me, but I thought surely you'd come back of your own free will."

"What are you…?"

Igohl suddenly felt something pulling at the invisible strings he had with Dein. They threatened to snap as they became more and more taut.

"No! Stop! I will not be ruled by some weakling!"

"Igohl, all you have caused is pain. You've aided in corrupting my mind and blinding me from the real reason I was born, but even then I still do not hate you. Quit resisting. I know there's a part of you who want things to return to normal when it was just you and me."

"I hate you," Igohl spat, "I'll show you who's will is stronger."

Igohl ripped the invisible strings from the other grasps and Avalon suddenly fell to his knees in utter shock.

"Igohl…" Avalon gasped.

"What was that glorious new world you spoke of?"

"I wasn't…I wasn't…" Avalon gasped, but he couldn't get the words out as he began to cough. Little splatters of blood came forth each time.

"Weakling. A man who can no longer defend himself has no use of living. How could I _belong_ to such a man? To think, at one time I called you master. Pitiful."

"Igohl," Avalon managed just as Igohl vanished once again, "I wasn't bluffing. I only wanted you to see the world through a different set of eyes," he said quietly.

His eyes fluttered as he threatened to lose consciousness.

"Avalon!" Maya cried out as she ran to him and tried to heal him with her origin.

"Hey, are you alright, Mr. Supreme," Lang asked holding out a hand.

Avalon took it after looking at it wearily.

"Look, we'll go into town and you can take a nice long rest. Don't worry we'll find Igohl again later," Lang said as Avalon stood up.

Avalon simply nodded.

"Don't go unconscious on me, alright?" Lang teased slightly.

"I'll try…not to."

Karavia was just as dry, hot, and busy as it had always been. As Lang had promised, they checked into the nearest hotel and set up lodging there. They purchased two rooms. One would have Kazan and Maya and the other Lang and Avalon. Lang was willing to spend a few days here for Avalon's sake so for most of the day Avalon was left to himself while the others went exploring. This was definitely a chance to upgrade one's armor and weapons.

It was quite sunny outside and Avalon had the blinds open. The warm hands of the sun felt familiar to him and he stared casually out the window into the clear skies. Sure he felt spent, but for some reason he was in a good mood. It wasn't until he really did begin to doze off when there was a knock on the door.

"You can come in—the door's open," Avalon stated in his clear, strong voice.

In stepped Lang from the sweltering heat of outside.

"I just don't know how anyone could stand it. You could die out there," Lang complained closing the door, "I hope it's not too uncomfortable for you."

"I don't mind it at all. This is where I spent most of my childhood."

"So, you really are from here."

Avalon looked at him questioningly.

"It was nothing…just a strange dream I had a long time ago soon after our first encounter."

"What about?"

"Well, it's kind of hazy now, but it seems like a bunch of townspeople were trying to—I guess they were trying to…"

"Kill me," Avalon finished for him, "Someone had seen my origin and everyone had already been wary of the elaborate tattoo on my hand. They struck at night when I was asleep and I had been quickly surrounded by a mob of prejudice, rake and plow wielding townspeople. And I was afraid and lost utter control of my power. I hadn't wanted to reveal Igohl in front of them, but I was trapped. Igohl had been trying to work through me, but I didn't have the presence of mind thus the strange cater you see out there."

"I see now, but the townspeople hardly seem to recall anything."

"Tragic memories are the ones first forgotten. Many people died that day and no one wants to dwell on these thoughts."

"That makes sense," Lang said with a nod. He paused for a moment, "There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?" Avalon implored.

"Why are you…helping us?"

"On one hand, I don't really have a choice, but on the other, I simply want to."

"You mean something's forcing you to help me?"

"Lang, the truth is I only have a little less than 2 weeks."

"And how do you know this for certain?"

"Mrs. Henry might not have told you of the strange visitor who knocked on the door that night. I was sure it would have brought undue stress to her so I never told her just who or what happened."

Lang waited for the other to continue.

"Remember the dark specters who attacked me moments before your arrival at Yuno?"

"Yeah, I remember Maya telling me about it. The kids had seen them."

"Well, I suppose they were spirits and their leader came and wanted to inform me of what would occur. Apparently, because Igohl has separated from me, I am now vulnerable to any wandering spirit to fill that place that was once where Igohl was. She has kept them at bay as she waits for the most opportune moment. Fourteen is the magic number."

"First this talk about Mother and now these dark specters. Strange things only seem to happen to you."

"I take it when you were born you knew exactly who your parents were."

"No, but I don't think it really matters."

"Being a Mystic in general is considered 'strange'. I'd say if I were talking to any random person on the street, they would have dismissed this entire conversation. You're actually considering it."

"How do you know that I'm not just dismissing this as you speak?"

"Because you'd have to be a fool to do such a thing. Do you honestly believe I'm pulling this out of thin air?"

Lang's eyes narrowed as he said this, "We'll just have to catch back up to Igohl before that time. All you have to do is survive."

"Isn't the main objective getting Dein back?"

Lang sighed, "You really think I can just ignore your problems? Besides, if Igohl somehow returns to you then I can save Dein."

"But one must be prepared for the worst. Igohl probably will resist any notion of breaking bonds with Dein. He's quite set on getting what he wants—and his desire is stronger than mine. You saw what occurred today."

"Don't tell me you're giving up on me."

"No, I want to give you an alternative plan once this one fails. I want you, if all else fails, to destroy Igohl. Dein will still be able to be saved and you won't have to worry about a Supreme Origin roaming around free."

"No," Lang said shaking his head, "Ighol can't be destroyed. My origin isn't strong enough. He killed us easily when I tried to stop him."

"Yes, you can. The tables have been turned in your favor. Igohl compromises himself while being with a human who is inadequate to handle all of his power. He grows weaker just as you grow stronger every day. I don't believe he realizes this fact, but I don't plan on telling him that."

"Avalon, aren't you forgetting something," Lang asked solemnly, "Even if by some miracle I can destroy Igohl, what would become of you?"

"I don't know."

"You'd die, of course," Lang said in a louder voice, "Aren't you aware of that? You are asking me to kill you if you can't convince Igohl to come back to you."

"Yes. The primary goal is Dein. He is the one who needs to be saved—not me. I've already been given a second chance."

"And you're counting on the fact that Mother will resurrect you."

"No, I'm not. I would rather die in the end, but it is her choice."

"And you're content with this?"

"Yes I am."

"Then so be it," Lang declared, "I'm sure you know full well the consequences."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Lang said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell Maya about this. If she knew beforehand she'd do everything in her power to stop it and I can't have that."

"I understand," Lang said as he stood, "Well, I'll leave you for a while."

Avalon never said another word until Lang was about to grab the doorknob.

"Thank you for understanding."

Lang looked back at the once invincible Mystic, "Anytime."

Then he slipped out and closed the door quietly. He still needed his rest no matter what—even if he didn't put much stock into his own life. When had he become so sacrificial, Lang wondered. While Lang still disliked him, he couldn't stand anyone simply throwing their life away no matter how pitiful. It would be much easier to hate someone who didn't already realize that he was guilty. It hadn't been so hard talking to him just then. In fact, it had been rather refreshing. When was the last time he had spoken to someone who didn't try to size him up or compare him to themselves? For some reason, he could sense that Avalon saw everyone equally and himself lower than everyone else.

/

The group stayed there for two day as Avalon seemed to be in a coma-like sleep and Maya insisted that they didn't disturb him.

On Avalon's part, he had no bearings on how much time was passing. At moment of wakefulness, he would notice the sunlight and fall back into unconsciousness. He felt as if he was in an inescapable daze and he had no real energy to pull himself out of it. Then one day it was morning and he found that he was able to sit up.

It was just as hot as ever, but Avalon hadn't noticed. There was a balcony in the room he occupied and sunlight streamed through enthusiastically. Enticed and sensing that he'd been in this room for more than a day, he made his way out into the open air. Unbelievably, there was a nice breeze that ruffled his hair as he stood still in the sunlight. His eyes, at first unused to the natural light, scrunched at its intensity, but gradually he became accustomed.

His hair had grown a little since not bothering with the upkeep of it. He wasn't particularly concerned with it, but anyone who had known him before would notice it immediately.

"So, you're finally awake," said a voice that Avalon knew to be Kazan's.

Avalon looked back at him via the doorway. "I take it, it has been more than one day."

"Two days to be exact."

"To think that I've held you guys back for so long…" Avalon said turning back to the morning sky.

"Like it or not, you're a vital part of this group. You are the only one who can pinpoint Igohl's location. Don't think for a second that any of us are upset about how things are turning out."

Kazan had walked out to the balcony with Avalon.

"And you speak for everyone?"

"Well, some things are just obvious."

"How is Lang?" Avalon asked as he watched the bustling people below.

"What do you mean?"

"His eyes for one thing. It has become clear to me that perhaps he doesn't know his own strength. At some point in his life, he will gain full access to his power. The process is so gradual that it is virtually unnoticeable. The only physical evidence would be the hue of his eyes which by then would be completely crimson."

"Did you say completely crimson?" Kazan asked mystified.

Avalon nodded once.

"And you've told him about this?"

"He wouldn't believe it if he heard it from me. Perhaps if he heard it from you—someone he doesn't perceive as crazy—he may take heed and prepare himself."

"How would he prepare himself?" Avalon asked.

"Just being able to expect the change is enough. There isn't much you could do other than that."

"And this…This has happened to you?"

"Not in the same way. You see, I was born with fully awakened powers. Rather, it was more of a challenge controlling it. That was why I needed Igohl's guidance. Even then, I was never able to answer the question why—why was I born like this and what exactly was I meant to do? To be quite frank, it was easier simply to give in to the natural wants of someone who was always belittled and discriminated against especially when the only person you cared to listen to was rooting you on. Then I was suddenly surrounded by people who shared the same aspirations. Who could turn away from that? Perhaps Lang will be different. He has certainly been blessed with things that I wasn't."

Avalon looked at Kazan squarely and the other felt utterly entranced.

"He has friends who will point him in the right direction if all else fails. Please, for his sake, look after him and make sure he doesn't go astray."

"You speak as if…you're planning on leaving soon. Is someone after you Avalon? Is there something you aren't telling?"

"I think it's rather obvious that I don't have very much longer to live."

"Why don't you ask Maya to help you?"

"She has helped me freely, but even she knows that there's nothing she can do."

Then Kazan sighed as his eyes returned to the landscape before him, "It's a shame really. It was nice, even for this short time period, having you on our side."

"Likewise, I would have loved to have found my way to this point sooner."

"Don't give up hope, Avalon."

"Now _you're_ speaking in riddles."

"Well, it seems as if you have resigned yourself to this death. Perhaps the Greater Powers may have mercy on you. Certainly, you've done enough for that sort of thing."

"Better to be prepared for the worst."

"I agree. It's never a bad thing."

Avalon looked at Kazan briefly and then looked to the sky. "Kazan, are we friends?"

Kazan grinned when he said this, "Wasn't that obvious? While I'm not entirely sure about Lang, Maya and I consider it so."

Could it really be true Avalon thought to himself. Was this truly what a friend was? It was almost overwhelming the more he thought about it. It was as if he was finding out that Santa Clause was actually real. In fact, Avalon was quite speechless after hearing Kazan's response.

"Well, in any case, Lang will be simply stoked once he finds out we can finally move on. I only wish I could teach you a few more sword tricks."

"I know next to nothing about swords and that Hanged Snail ran off as if his life depended on it."

"Dumb luck. You must've 'attacked' him with one of those looks of yours."

"What look?"

"The intimidating one where you're glaring and belittling the next person all at once. I think most _people_ nevermind animals would run off in fear from that."

"Well, that's nice to know. I would hate to have people running off because of that."

"You used to wear that expression all the time back then," Kazan mused, "If you ever find yourself in a crunch, I guess you don't even need to unsheathe your sword."

Kazan stepped away from the balcony then, "Well, as soon as you've eaten and prepared yourself, tell me, I'll be in my room. Seems Maya and Lang had a few things to take care of in Tanza. We'll catch up to them soon enough."


	20. Coming to an End

Rebirth

Chapter 20: Coming to an End

Avalon waited for the other to leave before he climbed downstairs to get some breakfast. Let's just say that he had a surprisingly healthy appetite. No one dared to sit beside him at the booth and Avalon was content to sit alone. After finishing, he went back upstairs to gather his sword. Kazan was already prepared when Avalon came to him and they quickly moved out.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say Maya and Lang just wanted to spend some time together," Kazan said casually to Avalon.

"At a time like this? Maybe they had something of importance to deal with."

"You really believe that? You ever heard of absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"No."

"Probably not. The fact is, they haven't seen each other in eleven years. Who knows what kind of feelings could have sparked since then? They were rather like brother and sister back then."

"Are you trying to tell me that if two people like each other as friends and separate for a while, when they meet each other they'll love each other? Does that really work?"

"I mean, it doesn't happen all the time and it's not supposed to be intentional."

"But how would you know if that's the case?"

Kazan sighed, "Live long enough and you just know by experience."

"So they…love each other?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Avalon thought of all the exchanges between Lang and Maya and couldn't see how one could sense any love with that.

"I must have completely missed something."

"No, no, it's alright. I could just be seeing things."

"Kazan, how can you tell when two people are in love? Do they always start as friends?"

"Well, not always, but it's always a good thing to start with that. Where is all this coming from?"

"I don't know. I was only curious. Would it be strange if someone says that they love everyone?"

"Sure, you could love everyone in a general sense."

"No, like in a sense that you would do anything for them. As in, if given the chance to help everyone at once, that person would gladly do it."

"Few people are able to love others in such a way. It's too much work and too little reward. In fact, I've never met such a person."

"Ah. Isn't that the same kind of love you were talking about before?"

"Not exactly. I don't think it's quite that intimate."

"I see."

"You wouldn't by any chance be referring to yourself, would you?" Kazan asked.

They hadn't stopped talking since they had moved out of Karavia's sight and Kazan found that he didn't mind such a thing at all. Talking to someone like Avalon felt more like an honor, but Kazan couldn't quite place the reason why. Hadn't he been his arch nemesis once upon a time? The entire time, however, he had been in awe of his power and majesty. His speech had always been deliberate and commanding and his demeanor equally so. Could such a man even be willing to speak to Kazan, a lowly warrior who had done nothing more but fight for the majority of his life?

Now as Avalon paused before Kazan's rather personal question, Kazan wondered the same thing.

"It's alright you don't—

"The truth is, yes, I was referring to myself, but I hardly know anything of the very concept of love and here I am supposing such things of myself."

"Well, that's why you brought up this whole conversation, isn't it? You wanted another opinion. Let me tell you, Avalon, no one knows the exact definition of love because it can come in many forms and can be shown in a plethora of ways."

"And how would you know if you felt love?"

Kazan smiled then, "You'd just know. It's just something your heart tells you."

"Your heart? Well, no wonder there's no definite explanation for it. Love depends on such a wishy-washy thing as that. Couldn't there be something more concrete?"

"More concrete?" Kazan laughed, "Take it or leave it—that's all we have for detection."

"Kazan, you seem to have a sixth sense about this. Can you sense it…about me?"

Kazan was caught a little off guard by this. Even when he gathered his wits, it took him a while to figure out an answer and even then, how he would say it. Avalon noticed the other deep in thought so he did not disturb the other.

"Well, it certainly hasn't been hate I've been sensing from you recently. But love is such a strong word. The problem is, I can't ever read you so I'm just going off of actions. Could you tell me?—what exactly do you think about everyone else?"

"It's rather odd," Avalon said steadily, "Before, I felt nothing at all but now even without speaking to a specific person I feel attached—concerned for their wellbeing. And I feel…" Avalon paused as he searched for the perfect word, but he ended up with a phrase, "I feel as if anyone were to die before me, I'd feel immensely sad."

Just from looking at him, Kazan couldn't tell if the words he spoke were actually true. Could a man who always wore such steely eyes and expressions really at the same time be so soft and caring? Appearances weren't everything.

"It does sound a lot like love, but at the same time, it could be pity, sympathy or even empathy. Just remember, no one can tell you what's really in your heart besides yourself."

Avalon considered what the other said and then nodded, "I understand."

Kazan might have said something else, but suddenly he became aware of a nearby danger.

"Avalon, prepare yourself," Kazan said quickly.

Avalon already had his blade out even as Kazan spoke and held it in the only attack stance that he had retained from Kazan's teachings.

"Kazan, look in the distance, there's Lang and Maya."

It was a testament to how far Avalon could see. Kazan could make out nothing at all.

"I think I'll just trust your judgment. Maybe they'll come to our aid."

"Lang appears to be injured and Maya is trying to heal him."

"Injured?" Kazan asked worried, "What could possibly do that sort of thing to him?"

The Gold Rock Golem despite its size seemed to come out of nowhere. A great wind had built up around them and the Golem seemed nearly on top of them as the dust picked up from the wind died down enough for better visibility.

A mere look from Avalon would not stave off the rock golem if he had decided to use such things against it. Its large arm slammed into the ground and the two of them scattered.

"All we can do is keep hitting him until he decides to die!" Kazan shouted to Avalon who looked fairly shaken.

Glancing down at his puny sword, Avalon wondered if it would even leave a scratch. He rushed forward nonetheless and struck out at the Golem's leg. To his surprise, the Golem stumbled back a little, but now its attention was on him. Kazan from the other side used one of his Super Arts to further daze the creature. Avalon was hacking away in an up, down, left, right, fashion until he saw its large arm rising up. He moved away a good amount of distance, but not before Kazan came out of nowhere with his Hyper Art at mid-drop of the Golem's arm and the Golem was finally defeated.

Avalon fumbled his sword back into its sheath with relief. Kazan looked back at the other with a half-smile.

"Looks like you're turning into a regular swordsman."

"If you weren't here, I would have been forced to retreat. I am no swordsman."

"You have to start somewhere and certainly you're not supposed to be perfect. The fact that you were able to attack is enough."

"I suppose. We better get to Maya and Lang."

The two of them quickened their pace to a run and made short time with the distance they needed to cover. They saw a rather dazed Lang and a very concerned looking Maya.

"What great timing," Maya said to the two, "We were forced to retreat from that Golem once Lang couldn't attack any longer."

"What happened exactly?" Kazan asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure," Maya answered, "The Golem got the better of us."

Lang was strangely quiet with his head bowed and his hands covering his face.

"There was no excuse," Lang said shakily, "It was my fault really. I could easily take care of a Golem so I had decided to finish him quickly with a simply Super Art, but something distracted me right before I unleashed it and I was at the mercy of that creature. I couldn't attack because…because I didn't know what would happen if I did."

Slowly, Lang took his hand from his face and looked up at them and suddenly everything made sense. Both Maya and Kazan were caught off guard by his demon-like eyes that seemed to glare at them.

"Lang, your eyes," Maya said cautiously.

But just as suddenly as they had appeared, they were changed back to its previous state.

"What are you talking about?" Lang asked with a hint of nervousness.

Maya was utterly speechless and that did little to calm Lang's mood.

"Lang, remember what I warned you about before at Yuno," Avalon asked.

"That?" Lang asked surprised, "It can't be true—

"Even you must've sensed the sudden increase in power or else you would not have stopped yourself," Avalon interrupted.

"I have no idea why I did that. It was stupid. I felt no increase. It's just I had this feeling that something was wrong."

"Hold on to that," Avalon said, "Just then, you experienced an exponential increase in power. Had you not stopped yourself, you might have taken out the nearby village. Swords enhance one's power which is why I never used it. A good unfocused swipe from your sword would wipe one-fourth of the entire world. Do you understand now the sheer magnitude of this kind of strength?"

Lang nodded slowly with an astonished expression, "I understand."

Lang enjoyed using his sword, but he feared even to handle it if such a thing was true. How would he even be able to fight?

"Did you guys make it to Tanza?" Kazan asked.

"Yeah, we did. Maybe later you should visit—they've really rebuilt over there," Lang answered.

"Perhaps I will later if all goes well. Any signs of Igohl and Dein?"

Lang shook his head, "There's no evidence that they were even there, someone would've noticed and we asked around. Avalon?"

Avalon was already gazing off in a different direction than Tanza. "They may not have planned on going to Tanza. Perhaps they sought a more quiet location where Igohl could finally train Dein."

"The Thunder Stone Mine?" Lang asked.

"If it is in that direction," Avalon pointed.

"That sounds like the perfect place if Igohl wanted privacy," Kazan said thoughtfully.

Much to Maya's relief, Avalon's condition had improved. He didn't seem nearly as fragile and weak. It was all for the best. He had to be strong if he wanted to take on Igohl. If anything, it seemed as if Igohl only responded to authority. The stronger Avalon seemed the more likely Igohl would listen.

The party traveled with added fervor now. With Avalon's direction, they felt as if they were finally reaching the end of their travels. As night cast down, they set up camp to rest and they were off again at the crack of dawn.

Kazan wasn't quite sure where this renewed energy came from, but it was infectious. They reached their destination in record time, but their mood seemed to change a little.

Now being completely quiet was the rule at they hoped to sneak up on their quarry. They needn't go too far. In the first clearing they saw, Igohl and Dein could be discerned. The group hid behind a corner and talked in extremely quiet tones.

"I should go forth first," Avalon said, "It wouldn't be too much of a stretch that I traveled alone to get here. If the situation begins to look impossible, Lang, you know what to do."

Lang nodded, "Perfectly."

Maya looked from Lang to Avalon in confusion, "What are you guys talking about? What are you going to do? Kazan?"

"I have no idea," Kazan admitted, "But I'm sure it's something that can better the situation."

"Kazan is right," Lang said, "You and Kazan will be back up. If you see that even I cannot handle things, support me."

The two nodded affirmatively.

"Alright," Avalon said taking a deep breath

Before anymore comments, Avalon stood up and stepped around the corner quite noisily so his presence would be made obvious.

"Ah, it's Avalon come to crash our training party. Dein, stand back for a moment, this shouldn't take long."

Dein seemed not only pale and shrunken, but quite exhausted beyond belief. He was glad for the interruption.

"Come to try to convince me again? Where are your so-called friends?"

"Igohl, I'm through with this game of cat and mouse. I'm tired of having to chase you. This ends here."

"Oh does it? And who says I ever want to rejoin you? What if I never do, will you continue to seek me out?"

"There will be no continuation. I said that this was the end."

"Ah, so direct. Will you force me?"

"No, you have to come of your own freewill. Really, it isn't a hard choice. Return to the place where you belong."

"With you?" Igohl laughed, "Any fool spirit could take my place—

"No, it must be you no matter what. You are the only one."

"You make it sound so exclusive."

"Igohl, aren't you aware? There are some places that belong to those for whom they have been prepared. This is one of them. I do not seek you out simply for my own desperation or need—it is for this reason. I will show you a world which you have never seen before."

Igohl seemed entranced as he approached the other. "What does that mean when you say that?"

"You will see once you join with me."

Igohl noticed Avalon's determined gaze—the one that drew him forth. Dein was nothing like this, Igohl realized. Dein's gaze never sent shivers through him or demanded anything from him. The thought of Dein's weakening conditions pushed Igohl further away. Here was a strong individual before him demanding his audience—it was oddly alluring.

To Avalon surprise, he felt their ties strengthening once again, but he still felt Dein's connection.

"Avalon, you've made a compelling argument, but there's still something I don't trust. You have your 'friends' and they seem to have taken mercy on you. Who do you owe your allegiance to?"

Still Avalon felt their bond growing once again and he felt the power from before. He began to feel more like himself.

"I think the answer is obvious," Avalon responded.

Even Igohl began to feel more like himself. Igohl couldn't dispute the fact that they were meant for each other, but something was still off.

"Avalon, you've changed. I can feel it."

"Then feel the full extent of it."

"What has happened?"

"Weren't you there with me as well when I was resurrected?"

"_That_ feeling!" Igohl spat, "You've given into it."

"Experience it for yourself. I want to give you access."

"No!"

"Igohl, don't be so rash—

The separation was quick and jarring for both of them and an old wound opened once again in Avalon's soul. This time the pain was far worse. He could no longer stand as he fell down completely. All he could do was let things take its course. His body cringed involuntarily and his hand grabbed his chest without a second thought.

"Just as I thought, a weak man."

Avalon couldn't speak as his teeth were gritted together in an excruciating pain. It was then when Lang finally decided to make his appearance.

"I really didn't want to do this, but I guess I have to."

Igohl looked towards the new voice with little surprise. "Do what, you weakling?"

"L-Lang, wh-why is he still alive!" Dein cried out.

"Quiet you fool, I'll soon take care of him _again_ if need be!"

"I will kill you," Lang said plainly.

"No!" Maya shouted in the distance.

Already, Lang could hear her running towards him.

"No! You can't! You just can't!"

"Maya, stay out of this," Lang declared looking at her approaching figure.

Maya stood a few inches away from him, but could do nothing to stop Lang's assault on Igohl. It seemed foolhardy at first, but Lang was truly holding his own against the spirit. Maya at once ran over to the writhing Avalon. With her origin, she healed him to the best of her ability and soon his pain subsided. He lay in a pitiful sprawl as he labored to breathe in the life-giving air around him.

"Igohl…" Avalon moaned quietly, "You mustn't….deny me…You'll die…"

"Avalon," Maya spoke up, "It's okay, I'm here."

His eyes began to search for her. When he turned on his back, he finally got view of her.

"Maya," he said steadily.

"Yes?"

"There was nothing you could do. I told Lang to do this for me if all else failed. You understand. This is the only way."

"You should've told me I would have—

"Stopped me."

Avalon flinched a little as Lang's sword threw a damaging blow at Igohl. He could feel Lang's attack and he knew Igohl couldn't handle much more.

"Let's stop this," Maya tried to persuade him, "All this does is bring more pain. Nobody wants you to die. Nobody wants you to sacrifice yourself."

"But I have to."

He flinched once again.

"Avalon…"

"Tell Ms. Henry that she is beautiful and perfect in every way—do not change anything. Tell her that life is precious and it should never be thrown away not even for my sake. And lastly tell her that if there was a place she always wanted to visit to know that there is nothing stopping her from going there."

"Alright, Avalon, I'll tell her that."

"I'm grateful to have been your friend."

There was a sudden explosion of white light as Lang dealt the finishing blow and everyone had to cover their eyes. When Maya was able to see again, she immediately checked Avalon's pulse. To her great amazement, it still existed only his eyes were closed and it seemed like he was asleep.

"Avalon," Maya said cautiously as she began to nudge him. "Avalon, please wake up, it's over. Please."

She was shaking him frantically then and quickly checked his pulse again. It was still there pumping at a good rate.

"Avalon, please!"

"Maya that's enough," Kazan said.

Startled, Maya looked up at Lang and Kazan who had soon reached her location.

"What's done is done," Lang said, "He should die soon."

"Easy for _you_ to say," Maya accused Lang, "You hardly cared about him in the first place."

"That…may be true, but Avalon obviously wanted it this way."

Maya checked his pulse again and she still yet felt it. "Why won't you wake up?"

"His origin no longer exists, Maya—

"He still has a pulse," Maya interrupted Lang, "So he can't be dead."

"What," Lang said surprised, "You mean…"

Maya nodded.

A heavy silence seemed to fall on the group.

"We can't leave him here if he's still breathing," Kazan said finally.

"He must be…in a coma," Maya said quietly.

Dein had all but been forgotten as they discussed Avalon's condition. It was Lang who came over to the other to assist him. He was quite resistant to Lang and utterly out of his mind especially since he simply couldn't believe he was alive. Lang was forced to knock him out and drag him away. In the end, he had done what he had set out to do. Even as Avalon lay unconscious and completely ignorant to the world, Dein was finally made safe.

/

Life with its obvious and less than obvious twists may seem to the average person as completely random. Some might even believe that life moves on in an eternal, pointless direction where only chaos is the true determinant of how things should be. What if that reasoning is wrong?

Seemingly random lives and events affect one another. As one man dies another man lives. Invisible strings weave our interconnected lives in a beautiful tapestry even as our freewill prevails. As a soul is born into the world, he too has a purpose.

A life was saved on this day and another held exclusively in suspension. Time continues as it always has. What shall the Weaver weave?

THE END


End file.
